Allen the Exorcist
by MaiganW18640
Summary: What if Allen had met Cross at a very young age and had been an exorcist at the Black Order before he left and went back to the streets?What if Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi came to his rescue while he was being beaten by the townsfolk?What if he had exceeded critical point and became a general?Follow Allen in this strange and eventful journey as he struggles along. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Hello everyone this is Maigan! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I am so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I am going to update as soon as I can so when you come to the last chapter, please look at the date it was last updated! Thanks!-Maigan**

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

** Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 1-The Beginning**

**Allen's P.O.V**

I was running as fast as his short legs could take me through the alleyways of the town. My breathing coming out in short huffs as I run at full speed. I didn't dare stop, fearing that if I did then they would be upon me like wild animals feeding off of their pray. I ran for what feels like hours but is really minutes and I find myself deep in a forest.

'Great' I thought _'Now I'm stuck in a forest in the middle of the night with an angry mob chasing me.'_ Even though I was lost I continued running.

Soon after I thought I had outrun them so I dared take a look back. When I did, I came face to face with a giant mob of angry townspeople. Just before I could turn back and face forward, a tree root connected to my foot and broke my footing so I slipped and fell on to my stomach. Before I had time to get up the townsfolk had already surrounded me and began raising their whips and sticks and knives with an intent to send the Demon Child to hell.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming out in pain as they started their beating but even as I resisted the pain was to much to bear and I screamed out in agony.

_'It feels like I'm back with Cross'_ I thought while screaming

The beating continued for about five more minutes until three teenagers, two boys and a girl came out of nowhere and yelled and attacked the townspeople. Pushing and punching them away from the broken and bruised me that was sprawled out on the grass.

The girl had long very dark green hair that was put up in two ponytails that still went down to her lower back. She was wearing boots that were glowing slightly and a short black skirt. She was also wearing a black long-sleeved jacket with a silver trim and a silver rose was on the left side of her chest. She had a very angered look in her eyes.

The first male I saw had long dark hair put up into a ponytail. He was wearing long pants and had a scowl on his face. He also had a sword unsheathed and had a creepy glint in his eyes.

The last male had the same clothing as the other man but he had a scarf on around his neck. He also had an eye patch over one of his eyes and a headband on his red hair. He was holding a giant hammer in his hands and it looked like it weighed about 300 pounds but the boy was holding it like it was nothing. His eyes looked at me with pity as he saw me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!?" The girl screamed out at the mob

The mob answered with screams of people yelling at her to look at the Devils Child's left arm. Upon hearing this, the girl looked at me and I covered my arm and slowly backed away. The girl stepped forward and held out her hand to grab my left arm. I looked at her with wide fearful eyes and I saw a warm smile on her lips before scrambling up and trying to escape the girl, but before I could get too far the two boys came and blocked my way.

The one with long hair in a ponytail grabbed him arm making me yelp in pain as I was just beaten mercilessly a few minutes ago. At my yelp the girl rushed forward and held me in her arms. She glared at the boy who grabbed me then she looked at me with concern in her eyes as she saw me struggling to get out of her grasp. Soon she grabbed my left arm softly and slowly took off the glove. I stopped struggling and turned my head away in shame. I waited for the gasp of horror and the shove as she shoves me off of her and joins the angry mob but when it doesn't happen I turn back to look at her and when I see her warm smile I remember. I remember the coat the Master Cross always wore and how it looked that same as the boys' coats but with golden trimming. I remember him telling me about akuma and I came to a conclusion. These people were exorcists.

"Um...can I ask you people something?" I asked cautiously

"What is it?" Was the woman's answer

I leaned up to her ears and whispered to her: "Are you guys' exorcists?"

She looked at me in shock then she smiled and nodded before turning to her friends and saying: "He is coming with us to the Black Order." She exclaimed

I decided to go with her plan and so she stood up and the red-headed buy turned to the mob and said: "We are taking this child with us someplace else and away from you monsters." He said and started following the girl back to the train station. All this time I was staring at the girl with wide eyes still not sure it was a dream. That's when I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

Kanda, Lavi, and I were coming back from our mission to retrieve some innocence when we heard a scream of agony coming from within the town they were currently passing through. The town looked deserted but then facing the direction of where the scream was heard I saw lots of footprints on the ground and in the distance I saw the dim light of torches and I also heard the sound of distant yells coming from that direction. I took a look at Lavi and Kanda before activating my innocence and starting to run towards the scene. It wasn't long before I heard Lavi and Kanda following me.

When we got there I immediately started pushing and punching people out of my way to get to the person who was screaming. As soon as I got to the person who was screaming I saw it was a child who looked no more than 11 years old. That is when I snapped. I screamed out in pure anger: "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT CHILD!? "

My reply was a bunch of people yelling at me to take a look at his left arm. I looked at the child and he seemed to be covering his arm and backing away with widened fearful eyes. I gave him a warm smile before holding out my hand for him to put his arm into. When nothing was put into my hand I looked to see the boy still backing up until he got up and started to run, only to be stopped by Lavi and Kanda with Kanda grabbing his left arm. When Kanda grabbed his left arm he let out a yelp of pain which made me run and put him in my arms. As soon as I did though he started struggling to get out of my grasp but soon he stopped struggling when I grabbed his left arm. He seemed to turn his head away in shame and to prepare for me to smack him or something, so as I took off the glove that had his left arm covered, I was shocked to know that this little boy was an accommodator. As I stared in shock a little more I saw that the boy had turned and was looking at me so I gave him a warm smile. Then he asked if he could ask me something to which I told him he could and then he asked me the most surprising question I think anyone would have asked her.

"Are you guys' exorcists?"

I looked at him in shock then I looked at Lavi and Kanda and told them that we would be taking this boy back with them to the Black Order. I got up and that's when I heard Lavi say:

"We are taking this child with us someplace else and away from you monsters."

We started to go to the train station and I saw that the boy was looking at me with wide hopeful. Then after a while he slipped into unconsciousness.

**That was the first chapter! I am going to update soon so watch for the next one. Like I said in the beginning, I will update as soon as I can and I will inform you if I know I won't be able to update.-Maigan **


	2. Chapter 2-The Black Order

**Here is the next chapter up and running! I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes! I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy!-Maigan**

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 2-The Black Order**

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

After he fell unconscious in my arms I turned and faced Kanda and Lavi so I was walking backwards. I looked at them and Lavi tried to start a conversation.

"So what form do you think his innocence will take?" he asked

"I think it will be a blade of some sort. Seeing as it is a parasitic in his arm." I said looking down at the child

"Che." Was Kanda's reply

"What do you think his name is?" I asked with sparkling eyes. They both just gave me blank looks as I looked at them.

"We will just have to ask him what his name is after he wakes up then." Said Lavi

We got to the train station a little later and just barely made it to ride the next train to the city which has the Black Order. As we got on the train I set the boy on the window seat and took a seat next to him. Kanda took the seat in front of the boy and Lavi took the one in front of me. Halfway into the train ride the boy woke up. His eyes shot open and he was looking around with fearful eyes. He caught sight of me and he relaxed a little. I was glad I could calm the child a little. After his look around I started asking questions.

"What is your name?" I asked him

"You can call me Allen." He replied

"Hello Allen! I'm Lenalee and these people are Kanda and Lavi." I introduced us

"Hi Allen!" said Lavi in his happy-go-lucky voice which made Allen/Red frown. When I asked him what was wrong he said this:

"Why are you putting up a happy-go-lucky mask to hide your true emotions?" he asked Lavi who looked at him in shock

"How…did you?" He started but couldn't finish as Allen cut him off

"It is in your eyes Lavi." He replied with no emotion

By now Allen had everyone's attention. He looked at us with sad and depressed eyes. I looked at him and was about to say something when our finder said that this was our stop. I got out and Allen walked by me without saying a word.

We followed Allen and we were all wondering how Allen knew the way back to the Order. He even knew how to get in without climbing the giant cliff! But we still followed him regardless. As long as we got there it doesn't matter. As we were walking in the halls we got stares from some of the older exorcists and almost everyone in the science department. They all had their eyes on Allen but he kept up an unemotional mask as he walked in the halls. We walked into Komoui's office and when he saw me he ran up to me and hugged me very tight so I couldn't breathe while screaming about how much he missed me.

"Brother can't..Breathe." I said gasping for air and as soon as I finished talking he let go and started apologizing to me but when he looked around and saw Allen he stopped his gaze and looked at him in shock. He then smiled and said one thing:

"Welcome back Walker." He said and walked over to him and shook hands with him. By now the rest of us were completely lost on what the heck was happening.

"Nii-san what is going on?" I asked him. He smiled at me and went to announce something to the order.

"Everyone, our best exorcist Allen Walker has returned!" He said enthusiastically. Allen walked over to the intercom and grabbed the microphone from my brother.

"I'm back everyone and I'm good as now." He said into the microphone and soon you could hear the science department rushing over to greet Allen. I saw Nii-san take Allen in the direction of Helvlaska to see his synchro rate with his innocence. I followed him because I was very curious to see his rate because Nii-san had said that he was the Orders best exorcist and I have seen some amazing exorcists in my time at the Order.

I looked behind me and saw Lavi, Kanda, and Bookman following me to see his rate. When we got there Allen was being lifted up by Helvlaska and she was scanning his innocence.

"_5%...10%...15%...30%...45%...50%...60%...80%...85% ...95%...97%...98%...99%...105%...115% …125%...130%...133%.. 133% is the highest possible synch rate for this child. He is The Destroyer of Time. He has the right to let us win or lose this holy war._

My eyes widen at this because at the age of 11 he has exceeded critical point and has the highest synch rate in the entire order! I look at Kanda and Lavi and see that they are frozen in shock. I then look at Bookman who is supposed to never show emotion is trembling in shock. Just how powerful is this KID?

After everyone came out of shock we all stared at Allen who was getting measurements for his Generals uniform. Lavi, Bookman, and I walk up to Allen and we stop in front of him to ask him a few(a lot) of questions.

"Hey Allen I was wondering where you trained, who you trained with and how you exceeded critical point at 11 YEARS OLD?!" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"I trained in the forest, with General Cross Marian the drunken bastard and I trained a lot to exceed critical point and surpass my master. "He stated calmly

After we asked him some more questions we left and went into the cafeteria to get some food and when we entered Allen was tackled to the ground in hugs and people yelling welcome back while the new people just stood there confused. The first thing I thought was that this was going to be a very long first week!


	3. Chapter 3-The First Mission

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you like it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will update as soon as I can and Thank you for reading my story!-Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 3-The First Mission**

**Allen's P.O.V**

The first week at the order was pretty uneventful in my eyes. I caught up in the Holy War and found out what was going on. I got my exorcist coat on my 3rd day here and I have to say that Johnny did a pretty good job.

I was walking to the cafeteria and then I saw Lenalee walk towards me.

"Allen, Komui needs to see us in his office." She told me

"Okay." I replied

I started down the hall with Lenalee. When we got to Komui's office I just walked straight in and asked what he needed.

"You have a mission Allen" Komui said

"Am I going alone or is Lenalee coming with me?" I asked

"Lenalee is coming with you Allen. And if I might add, if Lenalee comes home with even just a little scratch, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL ALLEN WALKER! "He screamed at me

I smirked and I walked towards Lenalee. Once I got to her I poked her cheek and looked at Komui. He was staring at me with fire in his eyes and I had to bite my tongue from laughing.

"ALLEN HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LENALEEEE!" He screamed as he pulled a very scary looking drill out of nowhere and started coming towards me

I just stood behind Lenalee and pretended to be scared, hoping Lenalee with protect me from her overprotective brother. It worked.

"Nii-san!"she said as she kicked her brother in the face "Don't hurt Allen he is only a child!" she finished

After that little incident we started off on our journey to collect the innocence.

"It says here that we need to go find Toma and he will lead us to the 'Rewinding Town' or at least that is what Nii-san said" Lenalee stated as we got onto the train

"Okay. Wake me up when we get there" I replied getting into a comfortable position

"Okay Allen." Lenalee said

And with that I fell asleep.

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

"It says here that we need to go find Toma and he will lead us to the 'Rewinding Town' or at least that is what Nii-san said" I stated as we got onto the train

"Okay. Wake me up when we get there" Allen replied while he was getting into a comfortable position

"Okay Allen." I said

I took his moment of stillness to take in his features. His hair was pure white and he had a pink scar going down his left eye. On his forehead was a pentacle and it was also part of the scar. I also noticed that whenever he talks and looks at us it always sounded depressed and angry. I wonder what Allen is angry about. I bet it was about those people abusing him in that town. I guess I would be pretty pissed off too if I were in his position now that I think about that.

I just sat there and stared at Allen for a little while more before dozing off.

I woke up to Allen shaking me.

"Allen what's wrong?" I asked him a little concerned '_There are the eyes again'_ I thought

"This is our stop Lenalee." Allen said while grabbing his stuff

"Oh."I said while getting up

I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the train. When I got off I saw Toma waving his hands at us. He looked tired and like he wanted to sleep but I knew we had to get to the town before something happens.

"Hello Toma, it's nice to see you again." I said to him

"It is good to see you too Lady-exorcist." He replied

We started walking and I saw that Allen was daydreaming and was slowing down. He was a few yards behind us and was still getting slower.

"Allen!" I called out to him but he was still in his dream world

I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face but he still doesn't snap out of it. So I snap and clap in front of his face and he jumps and looks at me.

"Yes Lenalee, do you need something?" He asked as if he wasn't spacing out

"Are you okay Allen" I ask with concern

He stares at me for a while and then he replies.

"I'm fine" he says and starts running to catch up with Toma who was still walking

I shrug and start running as well. We walked for a few more hours until we came to a town. The town looked fine so we walked in and nothing happened so we started to walk out but there was an invisible barrier keeping us inside.

"Well I guess this is the innocence's doing." Allen said

I sighed and said "Well then I guess that we need to find the innocence to get out of here."

Allen nodded so we turned around and walked into the city.

**Allen P.O.V**

I woke up to the train stopping and I started to shake Lenalee to wake her up. Once she opened her eyes she asked:

"Allen what's wrong?" She asked me with a hint of concern in them

"This is our stop Lenalee." I replied while grabbing my stuff

"Oh." She replied and grabbed her stuff too

When we got out of the train I saw a finder I presumed to be Toma and I was apparently right when Lenalee greeted the finder.

"Hello Toma it's nice to see you again." Lenalee greeted the finder

"It is good to see you too Lady-exorcist." Toma replied

As we walked I started to think. I thought about how much I suffered while I was away from the order. I can still remember the first day I was at the order….

**Sorry but you're going to have to wait and see what Allen's first day at the Order was like! Like I said in the beginning I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I hope you like my story and I will update as soon as I can!-Maigan**


	4. Chapter 4-The Mission Continues

**Here is chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!—Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 4-The Mission Continues**

**Allen P.O.V**

_Flashback_

_At age seven I was walking with Master Cross into the enormous building that was the Black Order. I was hiding behind Masters legs and had a death grip on his coat. I was very nervous because if any of these people are like Master, I wouldn't survive a week._

_Master walked into the Black Order and a man in a white uniform with glasses came up to us._

_"Who is this Cross?" He asked looking at me_

_I hid behind master and tightened my grip. The man gave me a warm smile and introduced himself. _

_"I'm Komui Lee the Chief." He said and put out his hand_

_I took it in my hand and shook. I then introduced myself._

_"Allen Walker. The new exorcist." I said_

_When I told him that I was the new exorcist his eyes widened and he looked at me. I could tell that he was doubtful so I showed him my left arm. It used to be red and scaly but now since my innocence is complete, it is the same but the color black. He stared for a moment then he told us to follow him. When we stopped walking we were in a chamber and inside of it was a giant glowing thing. _

_"Are you the one whose innocence I hear?"The thing said_

_"I would guess so." I replied_

_The next thing I knew I was up in the air being lifted up by tentacles. They were bringing me up to the giant thing's forehead. When I got up there the thing put its forehead on mine and said some numbers._

_"10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...75%...80%...87%. 87% is the highest synch rate he has."She said_

_I looked down at Master and he looked pleased for once. I then looked at Komui and he was shocked. I didn't know why but I didn't really care so I paid no attention to him. I felt that the thing was bringing me back to the ground and as soon as I got back to the ground I turned to the thing._

_"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound as polite as possible_

_"I'm Helvlaska." She said_

_We then left and I got my exorcist coat. After that I stayed for about six weeks then I left. I told Komui I was going to train so that I could get away for a while but I didn't really do that much train after a year into my 'Training'. I just went back to my life on the streets._

_End of Flashback_

I was still daydreaming when Lenalee snapped me out of it by clapping and snapping in front of my face.

"Yes Lenalee, do you need something?" I asked her as normal as possible

"Are you okay Allen" She ask with concern

I stare at her for a while thinking about if I should tell her or not but I decided against it

"I'm fine" I say and start running to catch up with Toma who was still walking without us

I looked behind me and saw Lenalee shrug and start running to catch up as well. We walked for a few more hours until we came to a town. The town looked fine so we walked in and nothing happened so we started to walk out but there was an invisible barrier keeping us inside.

"Well I guess this is the innocence's doing." I said

She sighed and said "Well then I guess that we need to find the innocence to get out of here."

I nodded so we turned around and walked into the city.

When we got to what looked like the center of town I saw a woman all dressed in black look around clutching her head as if she was having a mental breakdown. I walked up to her.

"Hello miss are you okay?" I asked with concern

She looked at me and I heard her murmur that this hadn't happened before.

"Miss?" I asked again

"Why are you here? You weren't here yesterday."She said

"Do you know the town is stuck on the today?" She asked me

I nodded and she sighed in relief.

"I thought I was the only one who knew. Thank goodness!"She exclaimed

I smiled and I asked her to follow me.

"Why? Where are we going?" She asked me

"To get my co-worker." I stated simply

She nodded and we went to go get Lenalee.

"By the way what is your name?" I asked

"Miranda!" She told me

"Allen Walker." I said

When we found Lenalee she sighed in relief and asked who Miranda was.

"This is Miranda. She knows about the rewinding." I said

"Okay, Hello I am Lenalee Lee." She said

"Miranda." Miranda replied

After that we went around town looking at shops and talking to Miranda about her life and how she was able to fix a grandfather clock. Soon we went back to her house and we looked at her grandfather clock. I went to lean on it but I fell right through.

"Ahh!" I yelled

"Allen are you o-"She didn't finish because she saw me inside of the clock and looking at her.

"I think I found the innocence." I said

Lenalee nodded her head.

"But now we have to figure out how to make the town stop rewinding." I said

So we tried to get Miranda a job that she could keep. We went to many places that day and soon we were at a ticket place and I was juggling while standing on a ball while Lenalee was do acrobatics and Miranda was selling the tickets. Soon a little girl with a lollipop in her hand and asked for a ticket.

"Can I have a ticket for 'The Pumpkin and the Witch'?" The girl asked

"Sure!" said Miranda

Then somebody bumped into Miranda and stole the money. Lenalee ran after the man while Miranda was sobbing and asking why her clock was made of innocence. Then the little girl from before came up to her.

"So the innocence is your clock huh?"She asked

Then it all went black.

**Here is this chapter! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! See ya next chapter!—Maigan **


	5. Chapter 5-Meeting and Parting

**Here is the 5th chapter! How did you like the cliffhanger in the last chapter? Anyways, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!—Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 5-Meeting and Parting**

**Allen P.O.V**

I woke up and saw that I was sitting on the floor in a place with a pink floor and a bunch of stuff floating around. I went to rub my eyes but my left hand was restrained. I turned to it and saw that it was nailed to the wall. I looked around and saw Miranda crying and Lenalee sitting on a throne in a dress the color of her hair. I then saw a floating umbrella with a pumpkin head and a kid with spiky hair sitting on top of it. She looked at me and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would wake up!" She giggled like a school girl

"Who the hell are you?" I asked politely

She laughed at me and jumped off of the umbrella. She walked towards me then she stopped and leaned her face up close to mine. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. During that time her skin grew dark and seven crosses went on her forehead. I widened my eyes and stared at her. She was a part of the Clan of Noah.

I recalled when Master Cross informed me about the Clan of Noah. He told me that they can use dark matter and can destroy innocence with their bare hands. There were also fourteen of them even though the Bookmen only thought there were thirteen. You could tell if they were a Noah by the dark skin and the seven crosses that went across their foreheads. You could also tell by the eyes which were a deep golden color. Master Cross also told me that I needed to stay away from the 9th apostle because she could break me because of my fragile state of mind.

She opened her eyes and they were a deep golden color. She smiled at my shocked face and then spoke.

"I'm in the Clan of Noah. The 9th (?) apostle, the Noah of Dreams. My name is Road Kamelot!" She said

Great. That is just simply perfect. The only one Cross told me to stay away from is the one who I see. Not impressed.

I sighed and glared at her and she laughed. I then looked at Miranda and she was still sobbing. I was still looking at Miranda when I saw Road back up and smile sadistically and raise her hands up in front of her. After about two seconds there were about five candle that were various colors and were razor sharp. I looked to see where they were facing and they were facing Miranda. As soon as she flicked her wrist the candles went flying towards her and she screamed. I tore my arm from the nails and I activated my innocence. My white cape floated onto my shoulders and a silver mask found its way onto my face. I put my arm out in front of me and pulled. As I pulled my arm came off and changed its shape. It was now a giant sword. It looked as if it weighed a ton but I lifted it with one hand and used it to block the candles. I had just barely activated my innocence because it was damaged badly by being nailed into the wall so I was breathing heavily and was supported myself with my sword. (**A.N When he got the giant sword I was like: HOW DID HE GET EVEN MORE BADASS THEN HE ALREADY WAS?! WHAT'S NEXT? WINGS?!)**

Road was frozen in shock when she saw my sword because it was almost exactly the same as the Earls, only the colors of the blade were reversed. My swords base was white and the cross in the middle was black while the Earls swords base was black and the cross was white.

I couldn't for much longer so I glanced at Miranda who was frozen in shock and was breathing heavily with a hand on her heart.

"Miranda, I need you to look inside your heart and think. Look deeper than you have ever thought and think about what you want to do. Do you want to save your friends?" I asked her

She nodded and closed her eyes then took a deep breath. After a few seconds her eyes snapped open and she yelled:

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!"

Then the clock grew bright and a yellow light with clocks on it created a dome around us. Soon my wounds were healed and I was ready for battle. I flew out of the dome at an inhuman speed and grabbed Lenalee. I then raced back inside and set her down. I then waited for a few minutes. After a few minutes she woke up and stood. She looked around and I said:

"No time for filling you in. Just fight with me." I said

She nodded and we jumped out of the dome. I went at Road while Lenalee went after the akuma. I raised my sword and took a swing at her.

She snapped out of her daze and dodged just in time. I landed on my feet and turned to face her. Her face was still surprised but she summoned about twenty candles and flew them at me. Some I dodged while some I blocked with my sword. I saw that she had an opening on her back so I attacked from behind but she turned and dodged. She then summoned a heart shaped door, grabbed the umbrella and fled through the door.

I looked at Lenalee and saw her kick the last akuma sky high and look at me. She then looked at Miranda and walked over to her. Miranda looked even more tired than before and she was barely conscious. A few minutes after Miranda fell unconscious, the world we were in started falling apart and we started falling into the darkness. We then woke up to be in front of Miranda's home and we set Miranda on her bed and walked towards the phone to call headquarters. Soon after we told them out location we froze and I doubled over in pain. My arm of innocence started bleeding and I soon fell unconscious. Just before I slumped into darkness I saw Lenalee in the same state only hers weren't as bad as mine were so she would be alright in a day or so. But I wasn't so lucky. I would be in the infirmary for about three or four days which were an eternity at the infirmary.

**That was the 5****th**** chapter! I hope you enjoyed! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	6. Chapter 6-After and a New Mission

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Sorry for updating so late! I had tons of homework in school and I had to study for a test-ahem three ahem- but anyways, here is the chapter!—Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 6-After the Mission and a New One**

**Allen's P.O.V**

I woke up in hospital bed at the Black Order. I was also covered in bandages. I turned my head to left and I saw that Lenalee was asleep in one of them a few beds down with her brother watching her sleep at her bedside. I thought it was quite creepy. I then attempted to sit up but as soon as I got up I fell back down again. I slumped down with a groan and that seemed to have snapped Komui out of his stalker trance. He looked over to me with worried eyes and then walked over to my bed. I turned to look at him and I saw that he was observing my innocence hand which was covered in bandages from the nails that were impaled into me on the mission.

While he was looking at my arm I thought I caught a glimpse of evil in his eyes but I shrugged it off. I just sat there for another moment before trying to get up again. This time I succeeded and I put my right arm up to my head as a wave of nausea came over me. It passed as sudden as it came and I looked around again. I saw that nobody else was in the infirmary except Komui, Lenalee, and me. I then saw that Lenalee was waking up and I looked at Komui.

"She is waking up." I said in a whisper

He looked at her and saw as well that she was waking up and walked over to her. She got into a sitting position and smiled awkwardly as Komui cried onto the bed. I smiled at her.

"You know you are never going to get a boyfriend ever right?" I asked her

She sighed and nodded before comforting her brother.

_Time-skip Allen is out of the hospital_

I was heading to the cafeteria when Komui called me to his office. I walked to his office and walked right in. I froze when I saw who was also in the room. I glared at Mr. wanna-be Hitler and he just smirked at me. I looked at Komui who was visibly sweating and asked him what he needed.

"Leverrier wanted to speak to you in private." He replied to me.

I nodded and he left the room. I then walked over to Leverrier and say down in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded

He chuckled and replied "It is about your innocence brat."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. He just smiled at me and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to Helvlaska. When we got there Leverrier threw me onto the ground and looked at Helvlaska.

"Check his synch rate again!" He yelled

Helvlaska did as told and looked at him weirdly.

"His synch rate is the exact same." She said "Was there supposed to be something wrong?" She asked

Leverrier frowned and looked at me with disgust. Helvlaska then put me down and he left me there. I shrugged and left for the cafeteria again. This time I made sure I made it there without an interruption.

As soon as I got there I saw that Kanda was getting to his limits with Lavi as he was shaking and was glaring at the table. I shook my head and went to order. After I ordered I sat down next to Lenalee who smiled at me and then watched as I ate my cart full of food in under ten minutes. By the time I was done, Lavi was screaming for help as Kanda was chasing him down with Mugen in his hand and a murderous aura around himself as he did so. I sighed and went back to my room. I face-planted onto my bed and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a knock at my door and a Lenalee yelling at me telling me to wake up. I walked over to the door and opened the door. As I opened the door I came face to face with Lenalee's fist. It hit me square in the face and I was knocked to the floor. I looked up and saw Lenalee with her fist in her hand and a shocked look on her face. I looked at her with a tired look and an unimpressed look on my face and got up. She looked at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Allen you need to get up now!" She said

"Why?" I groaned still half asleep

"Because apparently you have another mission from Nii-san!" She said

I sighed and told her I would be out in a minute. I changed into different clothes and fixed my hair so it didn't look like I had just gotten out of bed. I sighed again and walked out of the room. Lenalee was there waiting for me and we walked to Komui's office which was as messy as usual.

He was fast asleep at his desk and was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. I sighed and walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"Lenalee's getting married." I whispered and with that he was running around like a mad man trying to find the 'octopus' that was responsible for defying his Lenalee.

After we had calmed him down-ahem Lenalee kicked him in the face ahem- he went back to his desk and I stood in front of him.

"Allen you have another mission to a town called **(A.N a name I came up with that has no meaning)** Alleysburg. You are to retrieve the innocence there and kill the akuma in the area." He told me "Let nobody see your innocence unless completely inevitable. A finder will bring you to the town and aide you in your search. Off you go. You are doing this mission without another exorcist. Good Luck!" He said and I walked out of the room.

_On the train_

I was on the train to Alleysburg. I was wearing my general's uniform and I was really bored. The finder I was with seemed to want to stop playing poker with me. I wonder why? Anyways, I was on the train when it came to a stop finally at Alleysburg. We got off the train and went over to a bench where we talked about the mission and where to start.

Apparently there is this wishing well that is granting wishes to whoever make a wish and throws in a coin. The finder and I think that it is the well that is the innocence because it is pretty obvious, so we went into town to see if anyone knew where the well was. We talked to about three people until one person-a girl- told us where to find the well.

"It's in the church." She told us

"Thank you for the help ma'am." I replied to her

"No problem." She said

I smiled at her and she got a pink tint on her cheeks and walked off. *Sigh* women these days.

When we got to the town square there was a line of children with coins in their hands and big goofy smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but smile a real smile at them and remember my days with Mana. Back when I was able to smile a real smile at people. Of course, all of the smiles that I usually wear now are fake and full of dullness. Of course the people at the Order don't notice. But I can tell that Lavi wears one kind of like mine. But Lavi wears a mask for work. I wear one to keep people happy and to stay out of my business.

I walked up to one of the children and asked them why they were there. I already knew but I wanted to see what a child would say if I asked.

"To put a coin into the well in the church!" The child said with great excitement in his voice

I smiled a real smile and thanked him. I then walked up to the front of the line to get a look at the magic wishing well. It was a large well that looked like it was made by the wealthiest people on earth. It had beautiful sketching of birds and other animals. I stared on awe for another second before I saw a child put a coin into the well. When it dropped inside I saw another coin in the water glow green lightly then stop and then I saw that the little boy had a stuffed bear in his hands. I decided to ask another person about what they were going to wish for.

"I am wishing for a lot of cash!" Said the child that was a little over 14 years-old

I nodded and went to try the well for myself. I got out a coin and made a wish that I would find the innocence. I threw in the coin and that same coin that I saw glow the first time glow again but brighter and it started to move towards me. I reached in and picked it up and it turned into a fragment of innocence. But then it bolted off and into the crowd. I ran after it and saw it waver in front of a girl who looked about the same age as me. I walked up to her and grabbed the innocence, which she was looking at wide-eyed and put it into my pocket. I looked at her and stuck out my hand.

"I am Allen Walker. And you are?" I asked

"I'm Marie." She replied with a timid voice

I smiled and shook her hand. What a shame I was going to have to bring her back to the order with me.

**There was chapter 6! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for not updating quite as often! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


	7. Chapter 7-Destroyed Town

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 7-Destroyed Town**

_Previously _

_I got out a coin and made a wish that I would find the innocence. I threw in the coin and that same coin that I saw glow the first time glow again but brighter and it started to move towards me. I reached in and picked it up and it turned into a fragment of innocence. But then it bolted off and into the crowd. I ran after it and saw it waver in front of a girl who looked about the same age as me. I walked up to her and grabbed the innocence, which she was looking at wide-eyed and put it into my pocket. I looked at her and stuck out my hand._

_"I am Allen Walker. And you are?" I asked_

_"I'm Marie." She replied with a timid voice_

_I smiled and shook her hand. What a shame I was going to have to bring her back to the order with me._

"It's nice to meet you Marie." I said to her

She smiled and said the same.

"Allen I was wondering what that green glowing thing is. " She asked me

I sighed and nodded. I guess I will tell her because I have to bring her to the Order anyways. But I wonder why it was so easy. Usually a mission would take about five times longer than this one did.

"Marie I will tell you but not here. Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked her not wanting our conversation to be overheard

She nodded and told me to follow her. I followed and after a few minutes of walking we can across an alley and she turned around and told me that we could talk here. I nodded, took a deep breath, and took out the innocence.

"This is Innocence." I started "It is a magical substance that was created in an ancient civilization that first named the 'Crystal of God'. All of the innocence on the world was first together in a golden cube. But when the Millennium Earl attacked them the cube was broken into 109 pieces of Innocence that was scattered across the world and the Earl was defeated. Inno-"I stopped because I saw that she was giving me a look that said are-you-insane?

"Yes?" I asked her

"Are you insane?" She asked

I knew it.

I sighed and shook my head no. I then looked at her and started to explain again.

"Innocence can also bond with a human and create a weapon that is called an anti-akuma weapon. These people are called accommodators. The accommodators work at an organization called the Black Order where they are called Exorcists and go on missions to collect Innocence and destroy Akuma. Akuma are machines created by the Earl to collect the Innocence for him and kill the Exorcists. The Innocence can bond with a human in two known ways. **(A.N the level 4 hasn't happened yet so they don't know about the crystal type yet!)** The first way is an Equipment types Innocence. It takes the form of a weapon that the user can hold, like a hammer of katana. The second form is-" I was about to explain when my eye activated and an explosion was heard close by

She gasped at my eye and I grabbed her and started to run. I didn't activate my innocence yet because I didn't want to frighten her even though we have been talking about Innocence for about ten minutes. We ran for about three minutes before Marie yelled at me.

"Allen! Where are you taking me?" She yelled

"Away from the danger! Duh!" I yelled back but just as I said that the wall in front of us exploded and out came a level two

'Piece of cake' I thought but then I remembered Marie. I couldn't just leave her there and go fight! I thought for a second then Marie screamed. The level two was coming towards us and was coming up fast. I shoved her to the ground. 'It's better than getting hit in the face with an akuma.' I thought as she yelped. I turned around and activated my Innocence. I wrapped my cape around her and myself and blocked the attack. I turned and swiped my black claw at the Akuma. It hit dead on and it exploded. I then grabbed Marie's hand and started running again. The explosion caught the attention of the other Akuma.

We didn't get very far until about twenty level ones surrounded us. I jumped at them and destroyed about six of them before Marie screamed again. I turned to her and saw that a few of the Akuma had pointed their guns at her and they were about to fire. I jumped at them and blocked them with my cape. I finished the rest of them and grabbed Marie again and we ran. I ran Marie for about ten more minutes until we were out of range of my eye. I then started to go back and destroy the rest of Akuma when Marie grabbed my sleeve.

"Wait!" She said

I turned to her. "What?" I asked

"Where are you going?" She asked fearfully

"Back to the town to destroy the rest." I replied

"You're going to leave me here?" She panicked

"There aren't any Akuma in the area. I can tell because of my eye." I said

She relaxed a bit and let go of my sleeve.

"Are you going to come back?" She asked

I nodded and ran back to the town. My eyes widened when I came back and saw that about half of the town was already gone.

"Damn it!" I yelled and started running to find the Akuma

When I found a pack I destroyed them all without even blinking an eye. I was angry. No I was more than angry. I was pissed. I was pissed at myself for running and not attacking when the town still had hope. But there was nothing I could do about it other than destroy all of the Akuma, save as many people as I can, and get back to Marie. After a little while I relaxed a bit but there was still about two Akuma left in the town. Or what's left of a town. There were about twenty buildings left in the town and there were piles of ashes everywhere.

I went to find the Akuma when I was forced backwards because of the impact of a wall exploding. Out came the two level twos. No wait they were level threes. Meh, it was still easy but I paid more attention than I did with the level twos and ones. I took them out easy and then started looking for survivors. There was about two dozen people left in the town and there were only about six children. I sighed and went to the people and told them to follow me. They followed and we started back to Marie.

We were almost there when my eye activated again. I started running as fast as I could and I heard Marie scream. I ran even faster and I saw that a level one was about to fire their guns. It fired and I jumped in front of them. They hit me dead on but none of them hit Marie. Not even a paper cut scratch got on her. She screamed when they hit and I yelled in pain. I evened out my breath and got up slowly and jumped at the Akuma. I hit it and it exploded. I then collapsed to the ground in pain. My Innocence deactivated by itself and I groaned. Marie ran over to me and turned me over to look at her. She looked frightened and kept yelling at me to not die. I then put my left hand on my chest and it glowed green. It died out after a while and I felt good as new. I got up and walked over to the people of the town who had just gotten there and told them that it was okay to go back to the village and that no more of the things would come. They nodded and started going back to the town.

I grabbed Marie's hand again and I went walking back to the train station and I saw the finder there. I was supried and relived to find him alive. We waited for the train and during that time I filled Marie on what was going on. She didn't have any questions until I got to a certain point.

"You are going to come back with us and become an Exorcist." I said

She looked at me with wide eyes and her jaw dropped and she started waving her hands in front of herself.

"Wait what? I am not going to be an Exorcist! I don't have Innocence and even if I did, I wouldn't know how to use it!" She said

I sighed.

"You do have innocence. It was that piece that was in front of you at the well and I will teach you how to use it." I said

She sighed and looked down in defeat. She nodded and when the train came we got on and went to our compartment. We didn't say anything on the way to HQ. When we got there we got out and started walking to HQ. We got to the cliff and I started climbing. Marie stared at me like I'm insane.

"What are you doing?" She asked me

"I'm going to HQ." I said while climbing

"Do we have to climb the cliff?" She asked

"Yes." I lied

I knew that there were the boats that we can use but I wanted to test her and see if she could do it. She sighed and grabbed onto the rocks and started climbing. And we started the climb to the top.

**There was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan**


	8. Chapter 8-Training

**Here is chapter 8! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 8-First Day of Training**

As we climbed the cliff Marie was doing pretty well. She only sipped a few times but she kept a grip on the cliff. That is, until we got about a fourth of the way there.

"Allen~ are we there yet? I can't take much more of this!" She wined

"Keep going." I said

"You're so mean!" She said

I sighed and got down to her level. I then crouched down as much as I could.

"What are you doing Allen?" She said

"Get on." I said

She blushed dark red. "What!?" She yelled

"Get on." I repeated

"Why?" She said

"Do you want to get there anytime soon?" I asked

"Yes!" She said as she climbed on

"Hold on tight." I said

I started climbing as fast as I could and that was about the speed I was at. I was going really slowly when she wasn't on my back because if she fell, I would have to catch her or let her fall to her death. I thought catching her would be a better option.

I had a pink tint on my cheeks as I climbed because Marie was holding onto me very VERY close. When we got to the top I waited for her to get off then I went up to the gatekeeper.

"Gatekeeper! I'm back!" I said

"Why are you talking to a door Allen?" Marie whispered to me

I chuckled when the Gatekeeper yelled back at me and she screamed.

"That's why." I said

"Shut up Allen!" She said

The doors opened and Lenalee came rushing out and glomped me.

"Allen welcome back!" She said

"I'm back." I said

I looked at Marie and she looked shocked but there was a tint of jealously in her eyes. I sighed and Lenalee got off of me. I got up and we walked into HQ.

As we walked in I introduced Marie to Lenalee and they seemed to like each other. At least enough to not be fighting 24/7. I introduced her to Lavi and he yelled 'STRIKE!' for some reason. I wonder why. I also introduced her to Komui and told him that she was an accommodator. The science department then turned the innocence into a weapon. When deactivated it is a black bracelet but when activated, it is a pure black giant scythe that looks like it is too heavy for her to hold but she holds it like it weighed nothing. I guess it is the same with my sword of exorcism. When we went back to Komui's office, I was told something I didn't really want to hear.

"Congratulations Allen! You have your first apprentice." Said Komui happily

We stood there in shocked silence until Marie finally spoke up.

"I thought that only a General of the Order could have an apprentice." She said

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell her that I am a General.

"You didn't tell her Allen?" Asked Komui

I shook my head no and Komui sighed.

"Allen is already a General Marie. The youngest one at that." He explained

Marie stood there in shock and then turned to me with an annoyed look on her face. I smiled apologetically at her and she kicked me in the shin.

"Ow!" I whined

"That is for not telling me that you were a General." She said triumphantly

I sighed and looked back at Komui.

"You will need to start training her as soon as possible but you will be going off on your own with her to search for accommodators with some innocence I will give you." He said while handing me two innocence fragments

"You can only have three apprentices at a time but I doubt that you will find others before you are done training Marie." He continued

I sighed and nodded and Marie and I left Komui to his paperwork that he will never do. I packed some food and clothing for myself and we headed out to train and find accommodators.

_Time-skip In a forest somewhere _

"Allen, can we stop yet?" Marie groaned

"We have only been running for five minutes." I said "This is nothing to my other training. Do you want to do that instead?" I offered

"NO!" She panicked

"Good. Now keep running or no lunch." I threatened

We were training her body to get her into shape. But she keeps on whining whenever we do that so we aren't doing very well.

"Allen, can we stop now?" She asked again

"No. Keep going for five more minutes then we can stop for a minute." I said

She kept quiet and we stopped after five minutes. I didn't even break a sweat but Marie was gasping for air. I sighed. This was going to take a lot of work. After a drink and a rest we started running again. She was improving little by little but she still wasn't good enough to be an exorcist. She needed to be able to run at almost full speed for about twenty minutes before she can become a full fledged exorcist. We worked on running for about another three weeks and she could finally run at almost full speed for twenty minutes.

"Yay! So now I am an exorcist right?" She asked me

I laughed at her. There was no way that she was an exorcist yet.

"Not even close!" I said

She wined for about two minutes before we started on strength.

"I want you to do twenty push-ups to start." I said

She looked at me, sighed, and started doing to push-ups. She did it and I made her do twenty more, only I sat on her. When I did she scowled at me.

"Do you really have to sit on me Allen?" She asked irritated

"No, but it's funny." I replied while chuckling

She sighed and did the push-ups. When she was done with those I told her to carry a rock that was about half of her size up the small mountain and back as fast as she could

"You have got to be joking!" She yelled

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked her

She pouted but did what I asked. We continued this cycle until she could carry the rock effortlessly. I then doubled the rock size and weight. It was now the weight and size of Marie herself. She just sighed knowing that arguing would be useless and did the task. It took her less time than I expected but it was still tiring for her. She did this task and all of the others for about another week, than she got it down so we decided to start with her innocence training.

"First we need to teach you how to activate your innocence at will." I started "Think of your reason of becoming an exorcist. What did you want to do? Did you want to protect somebody? Do you want fame? Fortune? Put those feelings into your mind and say 'Innocence Activate!'" I finished

She stood there for a few more seconds when suddenly her eyes shot open and she said

"Innocence Activate!"

Her bracelet glowed and turned into a giant pure black scythe. She held it effortlessly but after a few minutes it deactivated and she fell to the ground breathing heavily. I smiled because she accomplished her first innocence activation.

"Good Job." I told her

She looked at me wide-eyed because in the past three and a half months, I had never praised her before. She then smiled and I held out a hand to help her up. She took it and heaved herself off of the ground. I then told her to keep activating her innocence but not to overwork herself. She nodded and went over to the lake that was close to the camp we had set up and stood there with her eyes closed. She then activated her innocence and tried to keep it activated. She held it for almost ten minutes when I saw her weapon start glowing. She was overworking herself already. It was glowing green but she was keeping it activated. I started getting worried so I ran over to her and she collapsed to the ground with her weapon still activated. I put her head on my lap and she blushed while breathing heavily. I sighed and told her to deactivate her weapon.

"But I have to keep practicing!" She stated

"You can't keep it activated for this long on only your second activation!" I said

She looked at me and saw that my eyes were full of worry so she deactivated her weapon. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and carried her over to the camp. She was blushing the whole way there while I only had a small pink tint on my cheeks. I laid her down on the makeshift bed and she fell into a deep sleep. I kept watch and didn't sleep at all. I instead thought about how I would send her back to the Order. I have a feeling that she wouldn't want to go back without me but I needed to continue on my search for accommodators. I sighed and decided that I would just go back with her. I haven't really done any searching anyway. I have stayed in this forest with Marie the whole 4 months that we have been away from the Order.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that it was already around seven in the morning so when I snapped out of thought, I was pretty freaked out when it was morning and Marie was making breakfast. We ate and she went on her run to get into shape for the day. When she came back she went to practice activating her innocence. I smiled softly when she celebrated with herself for activating her innocence for a half-hour. I then got up and walked over to her.

"Marie it is time that we start sparring with each other so that you can synchronize with your scythe more and so that you can practice battle with your weapon." I told her

She got a bright smile on her face and she hugged me saying 'Thank You' over and over again. I have a feeling this will be her favorite part in training.

**That was chapter 8! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	9. Chapter 9-Marie the Exorcist

**Here is chapter 9! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 9-Marie the Exorcist**

"Ugh!" Marie yelped as she fell to the ground

"Get back up." I ordered her

We were sparring and Marie was doing well, but still couldn't land a hit on me, as he was not holding back. At all. Well, at least in Marie's vision, because she hasn't seen the sword of exorcism yet. I smirked evilly just thinking about her reaction to the massive sword.

"Can you go at least a little bit easy on me Allen?" Marie asked hopefully, not noticing the evil smirk

"No. Now get up and start again." I stated

Marie sighed and got up. She activated her innocence and I activated Crown Clown. She leaped at me and swiped at him with her scythe. I dodged skillfully and lightly, as not to cause bleeding, smacked her to the ground with my large black claw. She fell to the ground but got up again as if nothing happened and swiped at my feet but I jumped onto the blade and came behind her. I then tripped her and she fell to the ground again.

After three months of sparring with me she was on par with my Crown Clown. Well almost on par. I would hold back by not using Cross Grave and my giant sword of exorcism. But other than that we were on par. We packed up our things and started heading back to the Order. I wonder how much crap I was going to get from Komui for not looking for Innocence accommodators. I flinched just thinking about it. He can already hear the sigh of disappointment that he will get when he gets back. Oh well, better get it done and over with rather than delay it and dread it even more.

We walked all day and all night for about two days. We then started sleeping through the night for a week. We had about ten miles to go so we pulled another all day and night walk to get there. We got there at about three in the morning and I trudged up to the Gatekeeper.

"Gatekeeper!" I groaned

"Allen! Welcome back!" The Gatekeeper yelled

He opened the doors for us and a dragged myself in. Marie followed me, seeing that she had only been to the Order once before. I went up to Komui's office and found him passed out with papers on his desk. I sighed. I really didn't want to make Komui go screaming around at three in the morning so I tapped a note onto his face and went to my room.

"You can have the bed Marie." I said as I got a blanket and lied down on the floor

She nodded and climbed into bed. I then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**"We are going back in time! TIME MACHINE GOO!)**

**Marie's P.O.V**

I was walking down to the church to see the magic well that everyone was talking about. I was wearing jeans and a plain red shirt. My blond her was tied into a ponytail and was falling down to my upper back. I was wearing my sneakers and had a coin in my jeans pocket. I was almost there when a floating green thing came and floated by my head. I stared at it for a second when a buy around my age came out of the crowed and spotted me.

The boy had pure white hair and a rough scar with a pentacle on his forehead. He was wearing what looked like a military uniform with golden trimmings. All in all, I thought he was quite good-looking. He walked over to me and grabbed the green thing and put it into his pocket which I thought was really looked at me and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I am Allen Walker. And you are?" He asked

"I'm Marie." I replied with a timid voice

"Nice to meet you Marie" He said politely and I smiled and repeated what he said

"Allen I was wondering what that green glowing thing is." I asked him out of curiosity

I sighed and nodded. I guess I will tell her because I have to bring her to the Order anyways. But I wonder why it was so easy. Usually a mission would take about five times longer than this one did.

"Marie I will tell you but not here. Can we go somewhere more private?" I asked her not wanting our conversation to be overheard

She nodded and told me to follow her. I followed and after a few minutes of walking we can across an alley and she turned around and told me that we could talk here. I nodded, took a deep breath, and took out the innocence.

"This is Innocence." I started "It is a magical substance that was created in an ancient civilization that first named the 'Crystal of God'. All of the innocence on the world was first together in a golden cube. But when the Millennium Earl attacked them the cube was broken into 109 pieces of Innocence that was scattered across the world and the Earl was defeated. Inno-"I stopped because I saw that she was giving me a look that said are-you-insane?

"Yes?" I asked her

"Are you insane?" She asked

I knew it.

I sighed and shook my head no. I then looked at her and started to explain again.

"Innocence can also bond with a human and create a weapon that is called an anti-akuma weapon. These people are called accommodators. The accommodators work at an organization called the Black Order where they are called Exorcists and go on missions to collect Innocence and destroy Akuma. Akuma are machines created by the Earl to collect the Innocence for him and kill the Exorcists. The Innocence can bond with a human in two known ways. **(A.N the level 4 hasn't happened yet so they don't know about the crystal type yet!)** The first way is an Equipment types Innocence. It takes the form of a weapon that the user can hold, like a hammer of katana. The second form is-"He was about to explain further when he eye turned black with red rings in it and gears twirling in front of the eye.

I gasped at it and he grabbed me and started to run at speeds I didn't even know were possible for an eleven year old. Let alone a kid who looks as fragile as Allen did when I first met him. We ran for about three minutes before I yelled at him.

"Allen! Where are you taking me?" I yelled

"Away from the danger! Duh!" He yelled back but just as he said that the wall in front of us exploded and out came a terrifying giant thing and it was coming towards us fast. I saw that Allen was thinking so I screamed. That snapped him out of his thoughts and he shoved me to the ground which I came in contact with a small yelp.

He turned around and a large white cape came and covered me. At first I was frightened but then a safe and protected feeling came and I visibly relaxed. I looked up and saw Allen block the attack sent by the thing and then he turned and swiped his large black claw thing at it and it hit it dead on and it exploded. He grabbed my hand again and we started running again. I turned and saw a bunch of ball things following us. I didn't say anything though so we kept running until we were surrounded by around twenty of the ball shaped creatures

He jumped at them and killed about six of them before a few came and aimed their gun things at me so I screamed. Allen's head whipped around and he saw that they were surrounding me so he blocked the attacks with his cape. He made the rest explode and we started running again. We kept running until Allen's eye went back to normal and he turned to go back to the town, leaving me all alone. I was scared that more things would come so I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait!" I said and he turned to me

"What?" He asked

"Where are you going?" I asked him fearfully

"Back to the town to destroy the rest." He replied

"You're going to leave me here?" I said with a large amount of panic in my voice

"There aren't any Akuma in the area. I can tell because of my eye." He said

Oh so those are what the akuma he was talking about looked like.

Irelaxed a bit and let go of his sleeve.

"Are you going to come back?" I asked him hopefully

He nodded and ran back into town while I just sat there looking at the town and hoping Allen would come back in one piece.

After about ten minutes I started getting worried. I then saw a few of the ball shaped things come close and my eyes widened in fear. I curled up into a ball and screamed. I then saw Allen run up the hill and see the Akuma. He had just seen me when the Akuma fired their bullets. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Allen ran towards me and the bullets were coming at me too. Allen got to me first somehow and covered my whole body up with his own.

The cloak was gone so he got hit with the bullets with full force and with about three of them. But I wasn't hit at all. He made the claw come back and he destroyed the Akuma before collapsing to the ground. I yelled out his name as I ran toward him and flipped him onto his back. There were wounds on his arms but those weren't the worst. I saw tiny stars form on his skin and soon he was pure gray. I kept calling for him to stay with me and to not die but he chuckled and put his left arm on his chest. It started glowing and soon the gray on his skin was fading and his skin was white and pale again.

Soon after, he got up and walked over to people I recognized as people from the town and told them that they could go back into town. They nodded and started going back to the town.

**Here was chapter 9! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	10. Chapter 10-Marie's POV of Training

**Here is chapter 10! Woo Hoo double digits everybody! As always, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the chapter!—Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 10-Maire's P.O.V of Training**

When the villagers started going back, Allen grabbed my hand and took me to the train station where a person in light brown robes was waiting. Allen looked surprised and relived to see the person there and we waited for the train and during that time Allen told me what was going to happen now. I didn't have any questions for him until he got to a shocking statement.

"You are going to come back with us and become an Exorcist." He said

I looked at him with wide eyes and my jaw dropped to the ground and I started waving my hands in front of myself.

"Wait what? I am not going to be an Exorcist! I don't have Innocence and even if I did, I wouldn't know how to use it!" I said while panicking

Allen sighed and looked at me with a sorry look.

"You do have innocence. It was that piece that was in front of you at the well and I will teach you how to use it." He said and I gave up

I sighed and looked down in defeat. I then nodded and when the train came we got on and went to the compartment we were using. We didn't say anything on the way to wherever we were going. When we got there we got out and started walking to wherever we were going. We got to a giant cliff and Allen started climbing it. I stared at him like he was really insane.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a tone that said 'Are you insane?'

"I'm going to HQ." He said and continued climbing

"Do we have to climb the cliff?" I asked him hopefully

"Yes." He said and I sighed and started climbing with him

As we climbed the cliff, I thought I was doing pretty well. I only sipped a few times but I kept the strongest grip I could on the cliff. That is, until we got about what I thought was a fourth of the way there but I didn't dare look down

"Allen~ are we there yet? I can't take much more of this!" I whined but Allen didn't seem to care at all

"Keep going." He said

"You're so mean!" I added and he sighed

He then started climbing down until he got to my level and crouched down. He then said something very surprising.

"What are you doing Allen?" I asked him

"Get on." He said and I panicked

I blushed dark red and sputtered "What!?" I yelled

"Get on." He repeated

"Why?" I asked still panicking

"Do you want to get there anytime soon?" He asked with what sounded like an annoyed tone

"Yes!" I said and quickly climbed onto his back

"Hold on tight." He said

He started climbing a little faster than the speed he was going when I wasn't on his back. I felt a little guilty when he started climbing because I didn't realize that I was going that slow.

I saw that Allen had a small pink tint on his cheeks and I wondered why. I then realized why because I was holding onto Allen really tight and really close. I blushed but kept holding on because I really didn't want to fall off of a cliff. When we got to the top Allen waited for me to get off and then we walked up to a door.

"Gatekeeper! I'm back!" He said

"Why are you talking to a door Allen?" I whispered to him

He chuckled when the door yelled back at him and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"That's why." He said

"Shut up Allen!" I said and he apparently didn't catch the glare I sent his way

The doors opened and a girl a little older than Allen and I came rushing out and glomped Allen so hard that he fell to the floor.

"Allen welcome back!" The girl said

"I'm back." Allen said

I couldn't help but look shocked but I also had a little bit of jealously in my eyes and apparently Allen saw that when he looked at me because he sighed and the girl got off of him and he stood up. We walked into HQ and I was introduced by Allen to three people.

I met the girl who glomped Allen and her name was Lenalee. She was nice and I thought that we could get along pretty well. I then met a red-headed boy named Lavi who was the same age as Lenalee. He yelled 'STRIKE!' when we met and I wonder why.

I was also introduced to the chief whose name was Komui. Allen told him that I was an accommodator and the people who Allen called the 'Science Department' took the innocence and turned it into a weapon. When it came back to me it was a bracelet and I thought it was weird because I saw that Lavi had a mini hammer in a holder and I thought that that was his innocence but now I am having doubts.

Then when we got the bracelet, I got a big surprise.

"Congratulations Allen! You have your first apprentice." Said Komui happily

We both stood there in shock until I spoke up.

"I thought that only a General of the Order could have an apprentice." I said

"You didn't tell her Allen?" Asked Komui

He shook his head no and Komui sighed.

"Allen is already a General Marie. The youngest one at that." He explained

I stood there in shock for a while, then I turned to Allen with an annoyed expression visible on my face. He smiled apologetically at her and I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He whined

"That is for not telling me that you were a General." I said and spoke triumphantly

He sighed and looked back at Komui.

"You will need to start training her as soon as possible but you will be going off on your own with her to search for accommodators with some innocence I will give you." He said while handing Allen two fragments of innocence

"You can only have three apprentices at a time but I doubt that you will find others before you are done training Marie." He continued

He sighed and nodded and we left Komui to his paperwork that I doubt he will ever do. I packed some food and clothing for myself and we headed out to train and find accommodators.

_Time-skip In a forest somewhere _

"Allen, can we stop yet?" I groaned and slowed my running

"We have only been running for five minutes." He said "This is nothing to my other training. Do you want to do that instead?" He offered and my eyes widened

"NO!" I yelled how can it be worse than this?

"Good. Now keep running or no lunch." He threatened and I kept running

"Allen, can we stop now?" I asked again

"No. Keep going for five more minutes then we can stop for a minute." He said

I kept quiet and we stopped after five minutes. Allen didn't even break a sweat but I was sweating and gasping for air. I sighed. After a drink and a rest we started running again. We worked on running for about another three weeks and I could run at almost my full speed for twenty minutes.

"Yay! So now I am an exorcist right?" I asked him and he laughed at me

"Not even close!" He said

I wined for about two minutes before he told me to do some push-ups.

"I want you to do twenty push-ups to start." He said

I looked at him, sighed, and started doing to push-ups. I did it and he made me do twenty more, only he sat on me. When he did I scowled at him.

"Do you really have to sit on me Allen?" I asked irritated

"No, but it's funny." He replied while chuckling

I sighed and did the push-ups. When I was done, he told me to carry a rock that was about half of my size up a small mountain and back as fast as my feet would carry me.

"You have got to be joking!" I yelled and looked at him like he was insane

Again.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked me with a look that said he was completely serious

I pouted but did what he asked me to do. We continued doing this until I could carry it effortlessly. I then had to carry a rock that was double the size of the last one. I swear that Allen was trying to kill me! After I could carry that, he told me that we were going to start my innocence training.

"First we need to teach you how to activate your innocence at will." He started "Think of your reason of becoming an exorcist. What did you want to do? Did you want to protect somebody? Do you want fame? Fortune? Put those feelings into your mind and say 'Innocence Activate!'" He finished

I stood there thinking about how I wanted to protect Allen and everyone else that I met at the Order. I also wanted to end the war so that nobody else will have their life taken away from them because of the war. I felt something inside of me stir and I felt a surge of power course through my veins and my eyes snapped open and I yelled.

"Innocence Activate!"

My bracelet glowed and turned into a giant pure black scythe. I held it effortlessly but after a few minutes it deactivated and I fell to the ground breathing heavily. He then smiled at me for some reason.

**That was chapter 10! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes on the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	11. Chapter 11-Work

**Here is chapter 11! I am sorry for nay spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I hope you like it and I saw that some people don't want an OC so I am kicking her out this chapter! Reviews are always happily read and I answer questions you have as well!—Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 11- Work**

**Allen's P.O.V**

I woke up and saw Marie still asleep on the bed so I did my morning training and got dressed, than I woke her up and went to eat. When I got there, I ordered and held up the line as usual, I then sat down next to Lenalee and Lavi before inhaling my food and by the time I was done, Marie had come in and sat down with us and was having a conversation with Lenalee about something.

I then saw Johnny come in and he spotted us. I said hello and he told me that Komui wanted to talk to me so I put away my trays and went with him to the Chief's office.

When we got there, he was surprisingly awake and had a serious look on his face. I sat down and looked at him.

"Allen, I have another mission for you. I need you to go to America and you have to find some innocence in a school. I need you to go in and disguise yourself as a student in the 6th grade and find it. Also, kill all of the akuma in the area and return safely." He said and I nodded

"You should also pack for several months because only god knows how long it will take for you to find the innocence. The finder stationed there already bought a house for you to live in for the time being, and you will also bring Lavi with you and he will be disguised as an eighth grader." He added "Good Luck and hurry home Allen!" He said and I turned to see Lavi in the doorway where he had apparently been the whole time

I went to my room to pack and then we headed to the train station to go to America.** (Just go along with it!)** During the train ride, we didn't really say much until we got there. I slept most of the way there, so when we got there, Lavi had to wake me up and we ran out of the train just before it departed again.

We looked around for the finder and saw him sitting on a bench waiting for us. We walked up to him and he took us to the house that we would be staying at. It was a regular looking house on the outside, but on the inside, it was stashed with tons of expensive looking stuff and lots of bandages and first-aid kits. It also had lots of expensive furniture and had a downstairs. The downstairs is where the bedrooms were at and mine was right across from Lavi's. It was late and we had school in the morning, so I went to sleep and was met by dreamless darkness.

In the morning I did my normal routine, except instead of getting dressed in my exorcist uniform, I dressed in my school uniform. It was a white shirt with a black blazer and black pants and shoes. I thought it looked good on me because it balanced well with me pale skin and pure white hair. I also decided that I was going to wear an eye patch like Lavi, so that if my eye activates during class, nobody will freak out. Besides, I can feel it if it activates, so I am good and I can ask to go to the bathroom when it does so I can take care of the akuma.

I have to say that Lavi looks good in the uniform too. Not as good as me, but good. The finder drove us to the school, which we could have walked to but we wanted to get there early, and we got out of the car and went inside. We walked around until we found the office and got our schedules.

Allen's Schedule:

1-Math

2-Reading

3-History

4-English

5-Gym

6-Science

7-Music

**(I tried people! Tell me how I did!)**Lavi's Schedule:

1-Math

2-Biology

3- History

4-Gym

5-Study Hall

6-English

7-Reading

"I can't believe I have math first! This sucks!" Lavi exclaimed while he groaned

I laughed at him and then I remembered that I have math first too. I then joined him in sulking. I hate math a lot. I may be good at it, but I hate it too. It reminds me of Cross's depts. This is the reason I am good at math.

We were too busy sulking to notice a guy staring at us and poking at us with a stick.

"Hello? Are you guys alive?" He said and we turned around while still crouching down, but we looked up

"I have math first period." We said in unison

He smiled apologetically and then laughed at us and we glared at him. He then stuck his hand out and Lavi grabbed it while I got up myself. He then stuck it out once again for Lavi and I to shake.

"I'm Adam, eighth grader this year. And you are?" He asked

Lavi shook first. "Lavi Bookman. I am also an eighth grader this year." He said and then Adam looked at me

I shook and introduced myself. "Allen Walker, I am a 6th grader this year. Don't call me short." I said and Adam laughed

"Whatever Bean sprout." He said and Lavi laughed while I had tick marks on my head

"I never thought that Yuu and I wouldn't be the only ones to call you that!" Lavi said between gasps

I then kicked him really hard where it hurts and Adam flinched as my foot hit its target. Lavi laid there for about five minutes before getting up slowly and taking small steps.

"I am sorry General!" He squeaked with a very high-pitched voice and I smirked and kicked him in the shin, which made him fall down again

Adam then helped him up and took me to my class, which started in about ten minutes. When we got there he then dragged Lavi to his math class and dropped him on the floor outside the room. I laughed because I didn't feel sympathy for when I kicked him twice.

My classroom filled up fast and soon everyone was there except for the teacher. It said that the teachers name was Mr. Wenham. I really hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

That was when the teacher walked in and I groaned and slammed my head into the wall and people looked at me funny. (I was standing at the front of the room for my introduction) Reever than looked at me and glared at me.

"Allen! Stop banging your head against the wall! It is rude to the students!" He said and I glared at him

"Why don't you introduce me Teach?" I said and he glared at me again, then faced the class

"This is the transfer student from London. Treat him with respect and dignity and make sure that he gets a warm welcome." Reever said and I faced the class, who gasped as blood ran down my face

I sighed and got a bandage from Reever's desk and wrapped it around my head and then faced the class again.

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, you don't have to talk to me at all but you can if you want to." I said and went to the open desk by the window and stared out of it

Reever sighed and began the lesson. It was going fine when suddenly, I felt my eye activating and I walked out of the classroom and looked at Reever who looked back with a knowing expression. We completely ignored the whisperers from the class and I went to go find Lavi.

I got to his classroom and went through the door, interrupting the class, but I didn't care. I took Lavi by the shirt and dragged him out of the classroom while he struggled, even though I was shorted than him. His class snickered as I walked by their row and I glared at them with cold eyes which made them shut up.

We got into the hall and I let go of Lavi and told him that there were akuma in the building. He followed me because I could see the souls and we came outside where we saw a girl standing and looking at her friends who were around her. We asked the girl to come with us and she did so with a mysterious smile and we went to the back of the school where I activated my innocence and attacked. It was only a level one so it was easy to take care of, and we went back to class.

**That was chapter 11! I hope you liked it! No, Adam is not going to be an OC, he is just some random guy that will show up on occasion! Allen and Lavi have to have some friends right? Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	12. Chapter 12-The Rest of the Day

**Here is chapter 12! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 12-The Rest of the Day **

I went back to class and just walked right in. Reever kept teaching even though everybody wasn't listening; instead they were looking at me like I was an alien. I sat down and looked at the board and after about five minutes, everybody stopped staring and went back to listening to Reever. I listened and answered a few of the questions and soon, the period was over and it was time for Reading. I was introduced like I was in math and it had gone by smoothly. I wasn't really paying attention that much but whenever she asked me a question; I answered and got it right every time. After I went to Math, Reading, and History, It was time for lunch and I went to the cafeteria and got in line for pizza. I finished in line and walked out of the line and searched for Lavi. I found him sitting with some boys and Lavi looked at me and waved me over. I walked over and sat down. He then introduced me to his friends.

"What's up Moyashi?" He asked in his happy-go-lucky voice and I got a tick mark on my forehead and glared at him

It was apparently pretty scary because all of his friends shivered but Lavi wasn't even fazed in the slightest.

"It's Allen! Who are these people?" I asked and he smiled at me and pointed at one of the people

"This is Jason! He is in my Biology class! And this is Carson, he is in my Math class, and this is Brandon! He is in my History class!" He said and pointed to a person every time he said their friend and they waved at me

I waved back and then started eating. The whole plate was gone in about five seconds and Lavi's friends stared at me in awe. I glared at them and they kept eating until Carson spoke up.

"Why did you steal Lavi from the classroom this morning?" He asked and I looked at Lavi

"Personal matters." Lavi said and Carson dropped it

"So Allen, do you have any friends yet?" He asked and I shook my head and Lavi's friends looked at me apologetically

"I don't need friends here Lavi." I said and Lavi started overreacting about how his little brother is a loner and how he needs friends when I saw that a table full of girls was watching and giggling

They were around my and Lavi's age and were looking at us so I smacked Lavi really hard. Apparently I hit him too hard because he fell unconscious.

"Oh god, Lavi are you okay?" Brandon asked and Lavi just laid there

I waved my hand and said that he was fine and that he would get up in about five minutes and sure enough, he awoke in five minutes and started whining at me and crying because I knocked him unconscious.

"You're so mean General!" He said and his friends looked at me funny

"Why did you call him General?" Jason asked and the others nodded

I started sweating and looked at Lavi who just stared. Then after a few seconds, he said something and I face palmed. He isn't supposed to blow our cover! Baka Usagi!

"We have a job and Allen is my superior! He is awesome!" Lavi said and the others looked at me shocked

Sure I was little but do they really have to be that shocked? I sighed and smacked Lavi again and a few minutes after I did, the bell rang and I went to class. The rest of the day was normal, well, normal until I got to Science. I walked into class and saw Komui inside and I screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I said and he looked at me

"Allen-kun! Lenalee is mad at me! I need your help to make her love me again!" He said through tears and I denied the offer

"I have class right now Komui! I can't help you! Go bother Lavi or something!" I said and he nodded and ran out the door

I am not sorry at all for Lavi. He called me a beansprout.

After that incident, everything was normal and I went to my last class, which was also my favorite. Music class.

I was so excited that I ran into the classroom and sat down in the front of the class, not bothering if somebody was sitting in that seat. It seemed like ages before the bell finally rang. When it did, the teacher walked in and introduced me to the class and then told me to show them why I chose Music to be in. I nodded and walked over to the piano and sat down.

I played a song that Mana had taught me how to play when he was still alive. When I had mastered the song he had told me that I was a child prodigy, of course, I didn't know what that meant, but now I do and apparently the teacher thought so too because when I was finished, she and all of the class were gaping like fishes in awe. Then the teacher started clapping and soon the class was clapping as well.

I bowed and sat down in my seat and we started the class. She told the class to introduce themselves because I didn't know who anybody was and they did and then a teacher came in to talk to the music teacher so she told us to talk for a little bit.

Everyone went to talk to their friends so I just went into a dark corner and watched everyone as they talked amongst themselves. I was thinking about how much I missed Jerry that I didn't notice when a girl with blonde hair and dark blue come up to me and greet me.

"Hello? Hello? Allen?" She said and I snapped out of my trance

I smiled at her and apologized for spacing out.

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you..?" I said and she filled in the blank

"I'm Laura. You did really well on the piano Allen. I wish I could play like that." She said and I smiled at her

"My father said that I was a prodigy when I was younger." I said and she laughed

"He was right." She said and then we talked about random stuff until the class was over

I said goodbye and walked over to Lavi, who was talking to Jason, Brandon, and Carson about stuff that I didn't care about. I tugged on his shirt because I couldn't reach his head because I was too short, and he looked at me.

"Awww, is the moyashi too short to hit me on the head?" He said and I climbed onto him and smacked him repeatedly and his friends laughed

After a few minutes, we went home and talked for a few hours before we got onto the topic of the whereabouts of the innocence.

"What do you think it is?" Lavi asked and I shrugged

"I don't know. All I know is that it is in the school and that it has been causing the teachers a lot of trouble." I said and he nodded

We decided to look after school today and then we went to sleep because it was pretty late and we had school tomorrow. I went to my room and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**That was chapter 12! I hope you liked it! BTW, the song that Allen played was the 14****th****'s song, if you were wondering! I am sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	13. Chapter 13-Level 4

**Here is chapter 13! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!—Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 13-Level 4**

We got up and went to school and I was going to class when I heard some people whispering. Well, kind of whispering. I was in the middle of the hall and they were at the side so it was kind of whispering loudly. Anyways, I heard them talking and they were talking about Laura.

"I heard that Cody BlahBlah asked Laura Thompson out on a date and she refused! It's got to have sucked to be him." A boy said and the other snickered and nodded

I sighed and kept walking to class. Why did people care about other people's love lives and talk about them rather go look for love themselves? I shook my head and went to class. I got there about five minutes before the bell rang and sat down and waited for the bell. I was sitting there for a few seconds when Lavi came into class and we start talking about random stuff until the bell rings.

When the bell rang Lavi went to his class and we started class. It went well for the whole day and it passed by fast until I got to Music. I was talking to Laura when my eye activated and I saw a soul I didn't recognize in the forest next to the school and I stood up.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Laura asked and the rest of the class looked at us

I looked around and whispered.

"Tim, contact Lavi." I said and I picked up Timcampy and looked at him

Soon I heard Lavi talk and the other students jumped when they heard it.

"Yo, Allen what's up?" He asked and I told him the message and waited

"Allen, what is that thing?" The teacher asked and I ignored her and walked over to the door and waited

"Allen Walker! I asked you a question and you will answer it!" She spoke with authority

"I don't have the right to tell you Teach." I said and ran to my locker and got my Generals jacket

Don't ask why I have it in my locker. Just don't.

I ran back to class while putting it on and when I got there I saw that Lavi was in there and he was kind of embarrassed to have just ran into the room.

"Lavi." I said and he jumped but turned and his eyes widened when he saw my coat

"Why are you wearing the coat Allen?" He asked and I smirked

"We need to go." I said and he nodded

We started to leave but Laura caught my arm and I looked at her. She looked desperate and then she was about to say something when the teacher spoke up.

"Laura, let Allen go." She said and walked over to me and whispered something. "I'm a supporter of the Order. It's a shame that one so young has to face such terrors. Good luck Walker." She said and Laura looked confused

"What Order?" She said and the teacher grabbed her and I ran

We got to the forest and I took off the eye patch to see better. I then saw the soul and I dropped to the ground holding my mouth to stop from puking.

"Moyashi, what's wrong?" He asked and I started trembling

It was the most horrid thing I have ever seen. Compared to the purple soul that the level one, two, and threes, this one was pretty much black. It was screaming out in pain and was suffering so much. I started crying and got up and faced the soul. I then started walking towards it and activated my innocence.

"Lavi, it's a level four." I said and he looked at me in horror

"I'm going to contact HQ really quick." He said and a few seconds later, I heard him calling for reinforcements

Soon the level four came into sight. It looked like an angel. Silver and a pentacle on its stomach with a halo. I ignored the soul and jumped at it as it giggled and spoke.

"Die Exorcists!" It said and blocked my claw with its arm

It then punched me in the stomach and I flew towards the school and landed a few yards away from the wall of the music room. I looked up and saw the Akuma flying down with its elbow bent and looked ready to strike and I rolled out of the way just in time to not be impaled by an elbow. I got up and rushed at the Akuma again and I got it in the stomach but it barely made a dent. I mentally cursed when the level four smiled and giggled again and punched me in the stomach again. This time I went through the wall of the music room and left a crater in the wall inside. I heard the gasps and screams of the students and looked around. I saw the teacher moving the students to the corner of the room and away from me and then I saw Laura looking at me with wide-eyes and shaking. I looked away and saw the level four with dark matter forming in its hands and it was about the size of my head when it threw it at me and I dodged and flew at it again and scratched it in the arm. It left a barely recognizable scratch in the metal.

It giggled again and I saw that it was going for the students so I went in front of them and blocked the attack head on. Let's just say that it hurt like Hell. I threw it back and it flew through a wall and I took a deep breath and grabbed my left wrist. I then opened my eyes and tugged at it. It came off and turned into my Sword of Exorcism. Students either screamed or gaped at it with awe. I got into a defensive stance and blocked the attack the level four threw at me. I then ran towards it and decided to cut its head off, seeing as that was the only place that I haven't at least scratched yet.

I swung my sword and it went clean through the neck of the Akuma and it screamed. The sound was deafening and I winced. It then collapsed to the ground and I jumped back as it exploded and I heard a faint voice.

"Curse you Exorcist!" it said and then it faded into nothing

I fell to my knees and I saw Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda running over to me and I held myself up with my sword. I then couldn't hold up anymore and deactivated my innocence to fall to the ground with exhaustion.

"Allen-kun! Are you okay?" I heard Lenalee ask

I tried to get up again and I succeeded this time and I looked at Lenalee and smiled in triumph.

"I-pant-killed it-pant pant-the level-pant-four!" I yelled and laughed for a second then coughed out some blood

"Allen-kun!" She said and helped me up

"Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said as he got up

Just then some students barged through the door, finally figuring out that this was the room where the screams were coming from. I recognized Brandon, Carson, and Jason in the mob and they ran over to us and went over to Lavi and started asked what happened and if he was okay. I then looked at Kanda, who looked away with a 'Che' of annoyance.

"Hey BaKanda! How's it going?" I said and he glared at me and I glared back with just as much malice

They must have been pretty scary because everyone backed away from us with creeped out faces. I then smiled and laughed and that brought people out of their terrified state. I then looked at Lavi and saw that he had a fragment of Innocence in his hand and he grinned at me.

"I got it Moyashi-chan!" He said and I glared at him

"It's Allen Baka Usagi!" I said and he just laughed and I couldn't keep the grin off of my face when he did

I can't wait to get back to HQ and get another mission.

**That was chapter 13! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!—Maigan **


	14. Chapter 14-Mission Impossible

**Here is chapter 14! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 14- Mission Impossible**

We were heading back to HQ and it was going well until Lavi woke up from his nap on the train. Oh dear God he was annoying.

He kept jumping on the seats and wouldn't shut up about how much he was going to annoy 'Yuu-chan' when they got back. He also wouldn't stop pushing his face against the windows of the train. I had half a mind to open the window and shove him out. I mean, it was just Lavi right? When we finally got there I mentally cheered and ran out of the train with Lavi hot on my heels. We got to the cliff where HQ was located and I just activated my innocence and used Clown Belt to throw myself up and walked into HQ while Lavi was still at the bottom looking at the top of the cliff in awe. Idiot Rabbit.

I walked to the Gatekeeper and yelled at him to open the door. He did so and I was tackled by somebody. It was Lenalee and she was smiling and laughing.

"Welcome back Allen-kun!" She said and I replied

"I'm back Lenalee." I said and she got off of me and I saw that Lavi had just gotten up and looked at me with a wink/blink (I couldn't tell which)

I rolled my eyes and followed Lenalee inside. I went to the cafeteria while Lavi went to Helvlaska to give her the innocence. I ordered my usual with twenty plates of Dango, and sat down at an empty table. I was about a third of the way done when I heard Komui on the loudspeaker.

"_Would General Allen Walker please report to Komui's office? Thank you." _It said and I finished my meal and went to his office

When I got there I saw that Komui was sweating lightly and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What do you need Komui?" I asked and he cleared his throat

"Inspector Leverrier is here and he has a mission for you. It's a long-term mission and it is a top secret solo mission." He said and my eyes widened

I was never a person to like Leverrier and he just really pissed me off. He looked like Hitler for one and he also acted like he had all the power of the world in his hands, even though I could kill him in about five seconds flat. In simplest terms, he was a sick Bastard.

I looked at the couch and saw that it was occupied my Leverrier and a few stacks of paper. He smirked that evil smirk and beckoned my over. I did what I was told and he gave me a folder. It had the top secret stamp on it and was sealed. I opened it and looked at my mission.

_Mission for General Allen Walker. _

_Length of Mission-Unknown_

_Objective-Find and kill all of the Clan of Noah. Then locate all of the Generals and bring them to HQ. Including General Cross Marian._

It then said information on where the Generals were located at the time and some information on each of the Noah. When I was finished reading the mission file, my face was drained off all color and I was wide-eyed and shocked to the core. They gave me a mission that would take years to finish. I might even die before I finish the mission! And why the hell are they sending an 11 year old to do this mission? Are they insane?

I looked at Leverrier and he looked happy to be sending me off on the mission. I then looked at Komui and he looked at me with pitying eyes. Then Leverrier spoke up again.

"You are also told to leave immediately. Understood?" He spoke and I nodded

"Understood." I said and he smirked and I left to go pack all of my things

I finished packing and was going to the door when I saw Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, and surprisingly Kanda, running over to me and I saw that Lenalee was crying and Lavi looked depressed. Kanda just looked the other way but I could tell that he was a little bit different.

"Allen-kun! Where are you going?" She started "And why do you have so much luggage?" She finished and I tried speaking without my voice cracking

"That's classified." I said and she started sobbing even more

"MOYASHI-CHAN! NOOOO!" Lavi yelled as he tackled me to the ground "You can't leave! You just got here!" He said and I saw that he was actually crying

"Baka Usagi. Good luck Beansprout." He said and walked away

Lavi got off of me and I nodded to him and shook his hand. I then walked over to Lenalee and hugged her around the waist and she hugged me back.

"I'll come back in one piece and I will be back before you know it." I said and left HQ

I took one last looked at HQ and walked away. This will probably be the hardest mission I will ever have. If I even _have_ another mission.

**That was chapter 14! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	15. Chapter 15-13th and 12th Apostles

**Here is chapter 15! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 15-13****th**** and 12****th**** Apostle**

I decided to go to America to search for a Noah. I had been on this impossible mission for a few weeks and I haven't found a Noah yet. I then went to the North American Branch of the Black Order. I met their scientists and they aided me in my search for the Noah Clan. I found some people to pass the time with and they were nice I guess. They used to play poker with me but when I stripped then down to their underpants then they learned their lesson. The food there wasn't as good as Jerry's but it was still pretty good. The branch had gotten used to my eating habits and now they quit staring at me disgusted. I was in the cafeteria when one of the scientists told me that they had gotten a lead.

I had been there for almost a month when they got a lead on the 13th Apostle a few hundred miles north of the branch. I started out as soon as I heard the news and it took me a few hours to get there. When I got there my eye activated and I saw around thirty Akuma in the area. I then saw a figure sitting on top of one of them and they had the signs of a Noah. It was a boy and he looked really weird but I attacked anyways. I caught him by surprise and I got a small cut on him with my black claw.

I didn't want to use my sword yet but I would if I needed to. He looked at me and grinned insanely and I smirked at him. I then destroyed the Akuma and shot back at the man. He dodged and threw some dark matter at me but he missed and I ran at him again. I slashed him in the chest and he winced but didn't collapse. I then brought another attack at him but he dodged and kicked me in the back. I grunted when I kissed the ground and got up just barely quick enough to dodge the giant sphere of Dark Matter coming at me. He then called more Akuma and I had to deal with those while he regenerated. When I finished the Akuma off I turned to him and he had an insane grin on his face and had a sphere the size of an Akuma of Dark Matter in his hand, well, that was before he threw it at me. I dodged the sphere just barely but it skinned my hair and I then ran at him and swiped at him again but missed and he threw me at the ground again.

I kissed the dirt once again and looked to see him running at me with Dark Matter in his hand and looked ready to strike. I dodged and he stumbled. I then slammed my claws down at him and his head was cut clean off. It fell to my feet and I smiled in pleasure.

1 down, twelve to go. I thought sadly. If catching one Noah took a little over a month, then how long would it take to catch twelve more? I groaned and went back to the American Branch and rested for a while while the Branch searched for any more Noah. I rested and relaxed for about a month before they got another lead. It was on the twelfth Apostle.

She was located in the U.S and I left as soon as I had eaten my fill and packed for the trip. It was going to take a while to get to where the Noah was.

_Timeskip to when Allen is at the location of Lulu Bell_

There was destruction everywhere and there was a woman who looked like a business woman standing on one of the Akuma and was smirking down at the destroyed town. I destroyed the Akuma and then ran at the woman and she dodged. I knew she was going to be harder to kill than the 13th Apostle so I kept my guard up higher than it was for the 13th Noah. She then turned into a Lizard thing and I dodged her tongue that she stuck out to eat me. I then cut it off with my claws and she screamed in pain. I smiled at the sound and I then ran at her while she was distracted and got a good hit on her stomach. She made her arms into claws and swiped at me in anger.

"I will not fail the Master! I will please him!" She said and screamed and got a hit on my arm and I winced. It hurt like hell and I think that there was poison in them because my arm stung worse than it would if it was sliced with a regular blade. I then cursed and used cross grave on her and she was blasted back and went through some trees. I relaxed for a few seconds before running at her again and stuck my arm through her stomach and out the back of it. Her eyes widened and she slumped to the ground when I took out my arm. She then murmured something and I could barely hear it but I did.

"I failed the Master. I failed the Master. I failed the Master." She kept murmuring until she died

I then sat down and leaned against a tree and took deep breaths and deactivated my innocence. Two down, eleven to go I thought and rested.

After I rested for a few minutes I got up and went back to the Branch. It took a while but when I got back I was fine and just collapsed on my bed when I got to my room and I slept for a few days straight.

When I got up I was starving so I ordered my mountain of food and I decided to call HQ to tell them that I was fine and inform them of my progress. I am pretty sure I was late with me checking up with HQ because when I called I scared the crap out of Komui and he breathed a sigh of relief when I told him that I was okay. I updated him on my progress of the few months I had been gone and soon we were just talking about random stuff until Lenalee came in followed by Lavi and Kanda. She dropped the tray off coffee when she heard my voice and Komui looked over behind the projection of me and smiled. He beckoned them over and I saw that Lenalee was crying again and I smiled at her. Lavi grinned and Kanda just 'Che'd' but I saw a faint smile tugging on his lips. Lenalee smiled at me after she was done crying and we talked about what was happening at the Order while I was gone. I didn't tell them about the mission because it was classified but I heard something that lifted my spirits a little. Apparently Kanda and Lavi had a run-in with the Noah's Skin and Road and Skin perished in the battle and Road was killed in her dreamland but nobody knows what happened to her.

I smiled and jumped with glee and laughed because I could be back sooner than I expected. They didn't know why I was celebrating but they celebrated with me. I then talked to them for a little while longer before I needed to go and eat dinner because I was starving. I told them that I would call later if I had the chance to check up on the Order and give my report.

I only had nine left to kill now anyways.

**Noah Dead-**

**13****th**** Apostle-Maitora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot **

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**That was chapter 15! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	16. Chapter 16-Depts and Bonds

**Here is chapter 16! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 16-Depts and Bonds**

_5 months after the 13 and 12__th__ Noah's deaths_

I was getting really impatient with this mission. I hadn't gotten a lead in 5 months. 'I guess that they found out that they were being hunted and are staying in the shadows.' I thought while doing my morning workout by balancing a chair on one leg and doing one-armed push-ups on it. When I finished 300 I hopped off and walked to the cafeteria to eat.

I was eating in peace when a scientist named Callen came running in screaming.

"WALKER! WALKER! WE GOT A LEAD! WALKER!" He said and I quickly finished my food and ran to the science department of the North American Branch

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I yelled and they yelled back the location and I swiftly got ready and ran out of the Branch

When I got there there were two Noah's with lots of Gothic make-up on and golden toy guns in their hands. One of them also had a stack of papers in their hands and they looked pissed off. They them shot each other and yelled.

"CCCRRROOOSSS!" They yelled in unison and I laughed

The papers must be depts. I had my fair share of depts and I wasn't going to pay theirs. When they heard me laughing the looked at me, and then at my uniform, and then the paper, and then each other. They grinned evilly and I stopped laughing.

"If you think it's funny then you pay the depts!" One of them said and I glared at them

"I already had to pay my fair share of depts for that drunken womanizing bastard. I am not going to pay more." I said with an evil expression on my face and they shivered and then glared at me

"YOU SHALL PAY THE DEPTS HII!" The blonde of the two screamed and they pointed their guns at me

"BLUE BOMB!" They shouted in unison and I dodged the bullets and looked to where they were shot and saw that the spot I was just in was covered in ice

I looked back at them to see the guns pointed at me again and them shouting 'RED BOMB!' before a giant fireball came flying at me and I screamed and ran away totally not like a girl.

"BLUE BOMB!" They shouted again and I dodged and ran at them only to come face-to-face with another fireball

I hit it back at them and smirked. My smirk them faded after the fireball disappeared and the two Noah were left grinning like idiots at me. I cursed and ran at them again only to have some purple stuff in my face and I then saw a punch of little planets and stars in the sky. I looked at the ground and saw that it was made of depts and I laughed despite the situation.

"What are you laughing at Hii~?!" The blonde one said and I laughed again

"Ne Jasdero, I think he is laughing at us!" The other said and I looked around and saw that they weren't in sight and I put my guard up a little more

I then saw seven blue bombs flying at me from different directions and I cursed and barely dodged them all and I them turned around and saw a fireball coming and it hit me straight in the stomach and I screamed. It hurt like hell and I hate being burned. They laughed at my scream and I decided to go all out and I stopped moving and closed my eyes. If I couldn't see them, I would have to hear them. After a second I snapped my eyes open and ran towards my right at the speed of light and caught the two by their throats and the illusion disappeared and I saw the two Noah's again. I them smirked and spoke.

"Caught You~" I said and bashed their heads into the wall repeatedly

They got out of my grasp on the 40th bash and they were wobbling around and when they finally stopped wobbling they looked at me and smiled insanely and chuckled.

"Should we use that Jasdero?" The other one asked Jasdero

"Hii~ we should use that Devit Hii~!" Jasdero and they pointed their guns at each others heads and started singing a creepy song

_Long ago their was a cradle..._

_but in that cradle there was another cradle..._

_One has become two..._

_and one of the cradles was hidden in the fog..._

_only one star shines in the cemetery and disappears~_

_BAM!_

And they shot each other and their shadows started merging until they created one and a person with long blonde hair with black shapes in it and a red coat appeared from the shadow and looked at me evilly.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and it laughed and it sounded like two people in the same voice

"WE are Jasdevi!" It said and my eyes widened

Those idiots were actually powerful?! Amazing!

They ran at me and I dodged the attack and got out my sword of exorcism. When they saw it their eyes widened and they looked disturbed.

"He has a sword like the Earl Hii~" It said and laughed

"Let's give him another Earl!" They said and an Earl appeared and attacked me

"What the hell!?" I said and blocked the attack from the Earl

I then battled it for a while until I found an opening and I stabbed the Earl and yelled in triumph.

"Ha HA!" I said and lifted my sword to the air

"Aww he killed it Hii~" It said and I ran at him and stabbed them in the gut and it screamed

I took out the sword and saw the white crosses form on the spot where I stabbed them and their gray skin disappeared and they broke apart into two people again. They were both unconscious so I dragged them onto the side of the road and left them there. I am such a nice person!

"Fuckin' idiots." I muttered and headed out to the American Branch again

**Noah Dead**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**That was chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Sorry for not updating for like a week, I was really busy! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	17. Chapter 17-7th Apostle

**Here is chapter 17! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 17-7****th**** Apostle **

When I got back to the American Branch I was put in the infirmary because of some small cuts, large burns, and bruises on my stomach and arms. I decided to talk to Komui while I was in there and report my progress. I called him on Timcampy and he answered after a few minutes.

"_Hello?" _He asked

"Komui?" I replied

"_Oh Allen! It's glad to talk to you!" _He said while jumping around in his desk

"I have mode some progress." I started "I only have seven Noah left." I finished and Komui jumped with glee

"_We all can't wait to have you back Allen! I'm sure Je-" _He was cut off with the door slamming open and out came a horrified Lenalee and two pissed off boys by the names of Lavi and Kanda

"_Oh...Hello Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee! What can I do for you today?" _He asked them with his normal happy voice

"_You sent the Moyashi on a mission to kill all of the Noah?!" _Kanda snapped enraged and Komui started sweating

"_No! It wasn't me who gave him the mission! It was Leverrier!" _He spoke and Lenalee's eyes widened

"_So he really is on a mission to kill all the Noah..." _She whispered and then she looked at the projection of me _"Why didn't you tell us?! We could have helped you!" _She yelled and I flinched back at her words

"_Lenalee, it was a top secret mission. Allen couldn't have told you without defying orders." _Komui said and that seemed to have calmed Lenalee down a little

"Sorry Lenalee...I guess I should have told you anyway..." I spoke and Lavi replied

"_You sure as hell should have Moyashi-chan! Because now we are coming to get you! Where are you right now!" _He yelled and my eyes widened at the last part

"What do you mean coming to get me? I have to finish my mission! You can't just take me out on vacation Lavi! I have work to do!" I said and he shook his head and smiled

"_We are coming to help you Moyashi-chan!" _He said and I got some static

"Lavi? Kanda? Komui! Are you guys still there?" I spoke and an alarm went off at the branch

"_There is a Noah in the Branch! I repeat There is a Noah in the Branch!"_ It said and I ran to where the chaos was and saw a muscular Noah with about twenty level two Akuma at his side

I activated my innocence and burst into action with the other exorcists at the branch. We destroyed the Akuma in no time and we went after the Noah. I took out my Sword of Exorcism and ran at the Noah. He dodged and threw Dark Matter at me but I dodged and another exorcist came at him and he got a little cut on his arm. He then ran at me and kicked and punched me at the speed of light and after about a hundred punches and kicks he kicked me into the wall and I coughed up blood.

Apparently the communication was back on because I saw Lenalee in front of the screen.

"_Allen!" _She spoke _"Are you okay?!" _She finished and I did my best to nod but I coughed up more blood so she didn't believe me

"I'm-COUGH-Good!" I said and she looked at me with her hands on her hips

"_Really? Are you sure about that?" _She asked and I nodded again without coughing

"Just peachy!" I said and jumped back into the battle

I saw that most of the other exorcists were unconscious except for about two, but they looked exhausted. I saw that the Noah was getting tired as well so I jumped back into battle and slashed at him with my sword. He dodged and threw some Dark Matter at me again but this time I dodged and got a good hit on him with my sword.

I slashed him right down his arm and he clutched it and screamed in agony. I winched at the sound but I kept going. I ran at him again and so did the other exorcists and we all hit him at the same time, creating a small explosion. I heard Lavi and Lenalee scream my name but it was faint in my ears and I was thrown back into the wall.

I got up a few minutes later to see the Noah on the ground unconscious and without stigma on his forehead. I nodded to myself at my work and dragged the Noah to the infirmary to heal him and then to send him to a random town for him to fend for himself. I then passed out on the floor and the last thing I heard was the beeping of machines that were hooked up to my fellow exorcists.

I woke up on a comfortable infirmary bed with bandages on my stomach. I was still healing from when I fought the twins and it hurt even more now that it was injured even more. I groaned and put my arm over my eyes and closed them again. I fell back asleep for about five minutes before a nurse burst through the door and woke me up. She then told me that I was out for about two weeks and that there were some people here that wanted to see me. I nodded and got dressed in different clothing and went down to see the guests.

When I got there I saw Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Komui sitting down and talking about random stuff. I walked over to them and looked at them. They hadn't noticed me yet so I decided to speak.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked and Lenalee jumped and gasped

"Allen! Who taught you that kind of language?" She asked and I pointed at Lavi with an evil grin on my face

He sputtered denies and Lenalee stomped over to him and kicked him were it hurts. Everyone flinched when you heard Lavi scream really high-pitched and he doubled over in pain. I then laughed at him and I heard Kanda say something like 'The Baka Usagi deserved it' and I saw his lips twitch upwards barely visibly but I saw it. I then looked at Komui who was calming down a pissed Lenalee.

I wonder why she didn't know that I got the bad words from the womanizing bastard named Cross Marian. I sighed and asked my question again, only without bad words and she replied with a shocking answer.

"We are going to help you in your mission of course!" She exclaimed

"EEEHHHH!"

**Noah Dead:**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**7****th**** Apostle-Maashiima**

**That was chapter 17! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	18. Chapter 18-Help and Akuma

**Here is chapter 18! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 18- Help and Akuma**

_Previously_

"_We are going to help you in your mission of course!" She exclaimed_

"_EEEHHHH!"_

**Allen's P.O.V**

"We are going to help you!" She repeated and I looked at her like she was insane

"No you're not!" I refused "You are going to go back to HQ and you are going to go on missions with Kanda or Lavi and you are going to not get involved with my mission!" I finished and she looked hurt when I looked back up at her

"But Moyashi-chan~! You don't have to go solo! Komui approved of it!" Lavi whined while I dodged a tackle

I sighed "Fine but you have to stay out of my way. It isn't my fault if you get hurt. Tell that to Komui so that if Lenalee gets hurt, I don't die a horrible and painful death too soon." I spoke with a straight and serious face

I saw that Lenalee was sweat-dropping and Lavi was trying not to burst into laughter. He failed miserably. A few seconds after I said that he burst into laughter. He fell to the floor and was crying. It took him a few minutes to calm down and even then he was still giggling like a school girl. I kicked him in the shin.

"Stop giggling like a school girl!" I said and I saw Kanda smirk

"OWW! MOYASHI-CHAN IS SO MEAN~!" He yelled as he held his shin and I yelled back

"MY NAME IS ALLEN BAKA USAGI!" I yelled and kicked him again and I heard Lenalee giggle and looked at her and smiled

"Well then, let us get back to work, shall we?" I said and walked out of the room and to the scientists' place

"You got anything yet?" I asked one of the scientists and he shook his head

"Not a single thing. I guess they are staying on the down-low now that there are only a handful of them left." He said and I nodded

I guess that the Noah were smarter then they looked. I went over to Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda and told them what the scientist told me. Kanda just 'Che'd' but Lenalee looked disappointed, and Lavi looked deep in thought. After a few minutes of just standing there Lavi moved and jumped in triumph with a loud 'Ha HA!' and Lenalee and I jumped.

"What is it Baka Usagi?" I asked and he frowned at the name

"Moyashi-chan~ please say my name~ and I got a plan~" He said and I looked up at him in suprise

"Really. YOU have a plan?" I asked with doubt laced into my words

"You wound me with your words!" He said while being very dramatic

He held up a hand to where his heart is and sank to his knees.

"What is that? I see a bright light! Is it what lays beyond life? I wonder if it's hell? Or is it heaven? Well, see you in the afterlife Moyahs-" He was cut off when I kicked him in the stomach

"Quit being so dramatic Baka!" I said and he groaned pain and did what looked like a nod

I smirked and walked off to my temporary room. When I got there I saw Lavi there grinning like an idiot.

'Dear god no...let him be bunking with Kanda so he can kill him.' I thought and looked at Lavi warily

He just grinned back.

"What are you doing here Baka?" I asked him and he grinned

"I'm your roommate Moyashi-chan! We are going to have so much fun~!" He said and I screamed and fell to my knees

"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!?" I screamed and Lenalee and Kanda came running

"What's wrong Allen-kun?" She asked and I pointed at Lavi

"I'm not bunking with that _thing_!" I said and Lavi waved back

"Hi there!" He said and I glared at him

"Get the hell out!" I yelled and kicked him out of my room and slammed and locked the door

I then proceeded to barricade the door with everything except for the bed. When I was done with that, I came across a problem when my stomach growled.

"I have to take it all apart now...*Sigh*" I said to myself and got to work, after all, I was hungry

When I had finally gotten the door open, I was tackled by a rabbit. A rabbit with red hair and an eyepatch, not to mention a death wish.

"GET THE HELL OVER HERE BAKA USAGI!" I heard Kanda yell and I then saw him come into sight and it took all of my strength to not laugh

His hair was braided into one big braid and had pink and white flowers in it. I also say that Kanda had on a pink yukata and make up on. After a few minutes I couldn't hold it in anymore and I laughed until my side hurt and when I didn't think it was funny anymore, which wasn't for a while.

"Where is the Baka Usagi?" Kanda growled at me but I couldn't take him seriously with the makeup on and I laughed again

"Shut up Moyashi!" He said and I pointed in the direction that I though Lavi had gone

He nodded in thanks and took off running at high speeds while unsheathing Mugen. Poor, poor, Lavi. Although, I think he deserved it this time.

After a few hours of hearing Lavi scream and see him running through the halls of the Branch with a pissed off Kanda on his heels, I went down to the cafeteria and ate my mountain of food. When I was about half-way through with eating it all, Lenalee game in and we ate together. We talked about random stuff and where we were going to search next.

I had finished my food and Lenalee was about three bites away from finishing, a scientist ran in and said that there was a hoard of about a hundred Akuma about ten miles to the south of the Branch. We got Lavi and Kanda and we set off to the hoard.

My eye had activated awhile ago and was going crazy. I saw that most of them were level twos, little were ones and the rest were threes. We immediately jumped into action and we destroyed about thirty of them right away.

Lenalee was jumping from Akuma to Akuma and kicking others that got in her way. Lavi was swinging his hammer like a baseball bat while grinning like an idiot and Kanda was slicing the Akuma in half with his usual expression.

"Batter-up Lavi!" I yelled and smacked an Akuma towards him and he smacked it with his hammer and it went flying

It went high and far until it finally exploded.

"HOOOOME-RUUUUN! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" He yelled and hit a few more Akuma's and I laughed

We destroyed the rest and we ended with a few bruises and some dirt on our faces. It was then that another hoard of Akuma came by and it was all level twos. The hoard wasn't nearly as big as the first though. There were about forty Akuma in this batch. I destroyed them all with Kanda because he had his healing abilities and it only took a few minutes.

Another hoard came and it had about 150 Akuma in it and I cursed silently. The others only had so much juice left in them and this one was bigger than the first. We jumped back into action and I was about to destroy my twenty-third when a giant ball of Dark Matter sent me flying.

**Noah Dead:**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**7****th**** Apostle-Maashiima**

**That was chapter 18! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19-Not Enough Room For Name

**Here is chapter 19! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 19-I Will Never See Tongues the Same Again**

_Previously_

_Another hoard came and it had about 150 Akuma in it and I cursed silently. The others only had so much juice left in them and this one was bigger than the first. We jumped back into action and I was about to destroy my twenty-third when a giant ball of Dark Matter sent me flying._

I flew into a tree and I heard Lavi yell.

"Allen!" He yelled and Kanda and Lenalee looked over to where I was and they saw a Noah with his tongue out

I shivered in disgust and almost threw-up. The tongue was a monstrosity. It was long and had what looked like eyes on it and he was grinning maniacally. He jumped at me but I dodged and slashed at him with my sword, which I had gotten out when I saw the Noah, and it gave him a small cut down his back.

He turned to me and his tongue was still hanging out of his mouth and drool dripped from the tip and I shivered again. I then brought my sword down and tried to cut him in half but he took a step back and sent a punch at my face.

It connected and I spit out some blood and looked back at him and dodged his flow of punches and kicks, not to mention the tongue.

I then sliced at him when I saw an opening and his arm got the white crosses on it and it started steaming. He clutched his arm in pain and grit his teeth. He then extended his tongue and I dodged it but it grazed my skin and I got goosebumps. It felt like a dog was licking you but worse because it had _eyes _on it. Let's just say that it was pretty fucking creepy and disgusting.

I looked over to the Akuma for a second and saw that the others were taking care of them. They were doing pretty well and I turned back to the Noah. He was still clutching his arm and had backed off a little. But then I saw that he was gathering Dark Matter into his good hand and it was about the size of my head now.

It gathered for another second or so and soon it was the size of a house and he sent it flying.

I didn't have enough time to dodge and if I did it would hit Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee and their Innocence would likely be destroyed because the synchronization isn't at General Level. But if I took it all I would be fatally injured and I wouldn't be able to do my mission for a month or so.

I took the Dark Matter straight to the stomach.

I heard Lenalee, Lavi, and surprisingly Kanda scream my name and I flew back and into the dozen Akuma that were left.

I struggled to get back up and when I did I had to use my sword to prevent myself from falling over. I was panting heavily and I saw the Noah come at me at full speed with his insane grin on.

I struggled to get my sword up and when I did I could barely muster up the strength to block the blow. I was pushed back still on my knees and I dropped my sword. I then deactivated my sword and went into Crown Clown with my cape and claw for my left arm.

I weakly swiped at him and he dodged and punched me in the face. I fell onto the ground and was on my back. He was going to punch me again but I used Crown Belt and pulled myself over to a tree. I then tried to gather up my strength and get back up but the Dark Matter had taken too much out of me. I then saw that all of the Akuma were gone and Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were attacking him.

Kanda was in the front and was attacking head on while Lavi was attacking from above and Lenalee the side. But it wasn't enough. He was either blocking or dodging the attacks and was send some of his own at them. I turned away to look at myself and I saw that I was covered in bruises. My clothes were in shreds and were loosely hanging on my body. I then looked at my arms and my innocence was _cracked_.

I cursed and looked back at the battle just in time to see all of them get hit by a ball of Dark Matter and fly back about ten feet. I cursed again and spoke to my innocence.

"_We have to protect them! I promised my left for Akuma and my right for humans! We made a deal and I am not going to break it! I am going to protect my friends and I am going to get up and beat the crap out of that piece of shit Noah!" _I said in my mind and my arm glowed faintly and it spoke back

"_Indeed we made a deal. You do need to get up. Remember our first deal Allen? It is our little secret and you can't tell a soul. I am going to let you use our highest synch rate for this attack and you must lie. You must not tell them our secret, for we will be experimented on and will never get a break. Do you understand?" _It said and I nodded

I closed my eyes and my arm glowed bright green and soon I was glowing as well. I opened my eyes and looked at my friends and the Noah, they were still fighting but when I glowed even brighter and the Noah saw me his eyes widened and I glared at him. He backed away a little and that made the others look at me.

They looked at me in shock and They stopped attacking the Noah. They even took a few steps back. I guess they felt my aura change into one that could challenge God.

I closed my eyes again and murmured something.

"Innocence Activate! Synch Rate 200%!" I murmured and the light grew even brighter

When it faded I was covered in Crown Clowns cape and had the silver mask on. I also had my sword in my hand but my left arm wasn't gone. Instead, it was made of Crown Clown and I could still use it. A sheath then appeared at my hips and a sword was in it. I drew the sword and it was the same as the Earls. I was still glowing green and you could see my aura of power in the air. It looked hard to breathe in because I saw the Noah cough and gasp. I then spoke in a whisper.

"Crown Clown, 200% activation ***** **(A.N No it isn't a bad word, I'm just not telling you yet! :P)** mode." I whispered and nobody heard me

Good.

He looked at me fearful and tried to run away but I was faster and I got in front of him and he stopped. He then turned around but I was there before he could even start running. I smiled and walked towards him. He took steps back. I sighed and disappeared, only to appear behind him and stab him through the heart. I then went in front of him with my other sword in hand and he whispered something to me.

"It's you. You are _it_! Do you know _it _chose you?" He whispered and I nodded

"Goodbye." I said and cut off his tongue, and then his head

I then sighed and deactivated my innocence and collapsed to the ground. Using that mode takes a lot out of me. Especially when I was just hit by a house of Dark Matter. It hurts like Hell. I fell onto my knees and the three other exorcists ran towards me. Lenalee got to me first and she caught my head before it hit the ground.

I was panting heavily and was barely conscious. Lavi got to me next and he gave me a concerned look and helped Lenalee pick me up. Kanda got to me next and he just 'Che'd' and walked in front of us. I then fell into unconsciousness.

**Noah Dead:**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**7****th**** Apostle-Maashiima**

**6****th**** Apostle-Fiidora**

**That was chapter 19! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter! See ya in the next one!-Maigan **


	20. Chapter 20-Family and the Sketch Pad

**Here is chapter 20! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! For some reason I couldn't get onto to upload this chapter on Christmas, so I will just say it now, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 20-Family and the Sketch Pad**

When I woke up I saw that I was in the infirmary again. I then sighed and groaned when I tried to move my arms. I guess they still ached because of the Dark Matter house that was thrown at me however long ago. I decided against moving my arms and just turned my head to the direction of the door that lead out and into the infirmary.

Just as I had gotten my head turned toward the door Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi burst through the door. I jumped and they looked at me.

"MOYASHI-CHAN! Welcome back to the world of the living!" Lavi yelled as he ran towards my bed

I groaned as he jumped onto the infirmary bed and sat on top of me.

"Lavi! Don't sit on Allen-kun! He is still injured!" Lenalee said and I looked at Lavi and nodded while glaring at him

"But Moyashi-chan loves the position we are in! Right Moyashi-chan?!" Lavi said and whispered the last part into my ear and I gathered all of my strength to punch him in the stomach with enough force to throw him off of me and leave a nasty bruise

I looked over to Lenalee and saw that she was trying but failing to keep her giggles silent and she soon couldn't hold it in anymore and was lost in a fit of giggles while Komui was looking at Lavi happily, probably thinking that he had just gotten rid of another octopus that could harm his Lenalee.

I then looked back at Lavi and saw that he was unconscious and I laughed at him. It was rather amusing to see the person that just harassed you on the floor and unconscious with a giant bruise on their stomach.

After we finished our laughing fit Komui told Lenalee to take Lavi out of the room so that he co8ld talk to me in peace. As soon as they left he took out a piece of paper and unfolded it to show a written copy of the ranks of Exorcists. He then read a section of the page.

"There are three known ranks of Exorcists in the Black Order throughout all the Branches." He started "Those ranks are given by the synchronization rate of the Exorcist. The first rank is a regular Exorcist. The Exorcists synchronization rate has not exceeded 100%. The next rank is the rank of an Exorcist General. The General's synchronization rate has exceeded 100% and is under the synchronization rate of 175%." He said and looked at me and I stared at him confused, then he started reading again "The final and highest rank of an Exorcist is the rank of Grand Exorcist. The Grand Exorcists synchronization rate can be used above 175% and are considered legends in the Exorcist community. It has been said that no exorcist has been promoted to this rank." Komui finished as he looked up at me

"Okay, and what was that supposed to mean to me?" I asked a little nervous

What if they found out that I had exceeded 175%? What if they found out that I had exceeded _200%_?

Komui sighed and looked around before answering.

"I heard from Lenalee that you had shown a new form of your Innocence at the battle with the Noah. I know that your first Synchronization rate is around 132% or something, so if you had a new form, what synchronization rate would that be?" He asked

'200%' I mumbled in my mind and then answered out loud.

"I was only using my synchronization rate of 100% in the other battles. I guess that I was a little rusty with my full force after not using it for awhile." I lied and Komui didn't seem to buy it because he frowned at me and then told me to follow him

I complied and he took me to Helvlaska's chamber. I was about to ask him why he took me here when Helvlaska spoke.

"Arrggghh! There is a new Grand Exorcist in this room! His top synchronization rate exceeds 200%!" She said and the Grand Generals that were listening looked at me and so did Komui

They all looked really shocked and I smiled nervously at them and was about to run but then remembered that I would plummet to my death if I did, so I turned back to them and saw that they Grand Generals were discussing matters that I didn't hear. It sounded like they were talking about how they found a Grand Exorcist, but about how young I was and that I was the first one in creation. I just sighed and waited until they were done talking.

When they finished talking they all had smiles on their faces. Then one of them spoke.

"We have decided to let Mr. Walker become a Grand Exorcist and that since we never got to decide what the uniform would be for the Grand Exorcists, Mr. Walker gets to design his own." They said and my jaw dropped

I then cheered. Not about being a Grand Exorcist or any of that crap, because I get to design my own uniform! I don't have to wear that uncomfortable and itchy uniform anymore!

"WHO-HOO! OMG **(Thank you for the idea AllenWalkerluv10!)** I get to design my own uniform!" I yelled and Komui looked at me confused

"What does OMG stand for Allen?" He asked

"It stands for Oh My Golem of course! DUH Komui!" I said like it was obvious

He looked at me weirdly and sighed before thanking the Grand Generals and Helvlaska and sending us back up to the surface

"So Allen, what is your uniform going to look like?" He asked and I shrugged

"I don't have a clue. I know it is going be awesome though!" I said dreamily and he sweat-dropped and lead me back to the infirmary

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WALKER!?" The Head Nurse yelled and I flinched and pointed at Komui

"HIS FAULT!" I yelled and ran into the infirmary

"KOMUI!" I heard her yell and that was all I heard besides the manly screams of Komui as he was punished by the Head Nurse

I laughed at the first and then stopped when I was tackled by a Baka Usagi.

"MOYASHI-CHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE WERE SO WORRIED YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!" He yelled right into my ear and I yelled back

"GET THE HELL OFF of ME AND I MIGHT TELL YOU!" I yelled into his ear and after I got up I apologized for yelling to Marie (The guy) because of his super-hearing

"It's okay Allen." He said and I nodded and turned to the crowd of people who had come to visit me, only to find me gone

"I just went with Komui to Helvlaska to check to see if my Innocence was okay after being hit with a house of Dark Matter. It's okay, I just can't activate it for a few days." I lied and they bought it because they let out a sigh of relief and resumed their visit

When they left I asked the Head Nurse to get me a sketch pad. When she asked why I just told her I was bored and she believed me. When she brought it I opened it to a blank page and started on my amazing new uniform.

_Three hours later..._

"AAARRRRGGGGHH!" I raged and threw the sketch pad at the wall

"Why is this so hard?!" I yelled and banged my head against the wall

I sighed and grabbed the sketch pad and put it under my pillow.

"Maybe I will have an idea in the morning" I said to myself and went to sleep

_The next morning..._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. It scared the nurses to death but I didn't care. I turned and took out the sketch pad from under my pillow and opened to a new page.

"I've got an amazing idea!" I whispered excitedly and started sketching

_Two hours later_

"I GOT IT!" I screamed and jumped out of bed, scaring the crap out of the nurses in the area

"KOMUI!" I yelled while I broke the door down

"Allen! Dear God, you scared the hell out of me!" He said while holding his hand over his heart

"Komui! I designed my uniform!" I said and he jumped out of his desk

"That's great Allen! Let's take it to Johnny and he can make it for you! JOHNNY COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" He yelled and Johnny came rushing in

"Yes Supervisor?" He asked and waved to me

"Hi Allen!" He said and Komui answered his question

"Allen here needs you to make something for him." He said and I nodded and gave him the sketch pad with me uniform on it

"My God Allen! This is amazing!" He said and I smiled at him

"Thanks Johnny!" I said "When do you think you could have it done?" I asked and he looked in thought for a second before answering

"Well, if I start now and only take a few breaks, then I can have it done in a few days." He said and I nodded

"Take as many breaks as you want, but I kinda want it done by next week." I said and he nodded

"Okay then! I'll be done in about four days!" He said and I thanked him again and he left

"Have you told anybody yet Allen?" Komui asked me seriously and I shook my head

"I don't want anybody to know. And I want to go on solo missions now." I said and he looked at me weirdly

"Why not? You could be known as the best exorcist the world has even known! Why keep it a secret?" He asked

"Because I don't want to be feared." I said and walked out of the room, leaving Komui wondering what I meant

When I got back to the infirmary Lenalee was there and was waiting by my bedside.

"Lenalee? What are you doing here?" I asked her and she turned to me

"I came to visit you, but I guess you were already gone." She said and I walked towards her and laid on the bed

"Well, I'm here now, so you can do your visit now." I said and smiled at her

She laughed and nodded before smiling at me.

"Allen, what do you think the Order is?" She asked and I looked at her weirdly

"Well, Central says that it is an Order where they take in Exorcists and they go on missions to collect Innocence and kill Akuma, but that isn't what I see." I said and she looked at me weirdly

"What do you think it is then?" She asked me and I looked at her sadly

" I think it is a big family now. Even though most people were taken from their own, they made a new one here with the others. Komui is the father to us all and the scientists are the uncles. Then the other Generals are like Grandpa's and Klaud is the Grandma. Then each Exorcist is brother and sister to each other. Kanda is the older brother with anger issues, Lavi is the older brother who always cheers everyone up! You Lenalee, are the big sister to everyone and you are always trying to keep everyone safe." I said and she looked at me while tears came to her eyes and she smiled

"That is exactly what I think Allen" She whispered and I smiled at her

"It will always be a family, the Order." I said and she wiped the tears from her eyes before she remembered somebody else

"Allen?" She asked

"Yes Lenalee?" I replied

"What about you?" She asked and I froze

"...What..about...me?" I repeated and she nodded and looked at me weirdly

"Allen, what's wrong?" She asked and I shook while putting my head down so she couldn't see my tears

I then jumped as Lavi burst through the door and answered the question.

"Little Moyashi-chan is the little brother that everyone knows and loves! Isn't that right Lenalee?" He said and Lenalee smiled and nodded while I lifted my head to show my tears

"AHH MOYASHI-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He yelled and I laughed with tears coming down my face

"I've never had a family before, that's all." I said and they froze

"You...what?" Lenalee said and I looked at her

"I've never had a family before." I said and she and Lavi hugged me

"YOU ARE IN OUR FAMILY NOW MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi yelled and I laughed and nodded

We talked about random stuff and then they left and I went to sleep. I dreamed about my new family that night.

**Noah Dead:**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**7****th**** Apostle-Maashiima**

**6****th**** Apostle-Fiidora**

**That was chapter 20! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!—Maigan **


	21. Chapter 21-Back on Duty

**Here is Chapter 21! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 21-Back On Duty**

When I woke up the next morning, I went to Komui's and there I was told some news.

"Allen, it is time that you went back and continued with your mission. I will not tell anyone else and I suggest that you go to a different branch instead of going back to the American Branch." He said and I grinned and my eyes sparkled

"When can I leave?" I asked and he laughed and responded

"As soon as you are packed again." He said and I ran out the door to go repack

When I was done packing I slipped out of my room unseen and left the Order for another six months or so. I smiled and headed for Asia.

_Timeskip...In the Asian Branch_

**Bak's P.O.V**

"OI! BAKA BAK!" Fou yelled and I flinched as she did so

"What is it Fou?" I sighed

"Nothing!" She said and I sighed again

"OI! BAKA BAK!" Fou repeated and I flinched again

"What is it Fou?" I asked again and she giggled

"Nothing!" She said and I sighed again

"OI! BAKA BAK!" She said and I got a tick mark on my forehead

"What is it Fou?" I growled trying to hide my anger

"NOTHING~!" She yelled and I got another tick mark

"OI! BAKA BAK!" She said and I growled at her

"Cut it out Fou! JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" I screamed and she laughed at me

After a minute of laughing she came to an abrupt stop.

"Oi. Baka Bak. There is someone come straight towards here." She said completely serious

"Who is it Fou? Age? Gender? Clothes?" I asked and she sighed before looking at me weirdly

"It's a kid. He is a male and has on the General's uniform. He is a General from the Black Order." She said and my eyes widened

"He also looks tired and lost." She added and I laughed

"Could you lead him back here then Fou? I wish to have a conversation with this child." I said and she nodded before disappearing

**Allen's P.O.V**

"I am so lost." I said to myself and sighed before turning to the right and walking

"You're going the wrong way kid." A voice spoke from behind me and I jumped before turning and kicking the person in the stomach but they dodged

"Whoa there, I'm from the Asian Branch and I was sent to come and pick you up." The person said and I sighed and nodded before following her

When we got there, all I saw was a giant wall. I looked at the girl who lead me here and she laughed at my confused expression. Suddenly the wall opened and I saw a doorway into the place. We walked inside and I immediately got all of the attention of the people that could see me.

"OI! BAKA BAK!" She yelled and I jumped before looking at the place where crashing was heard and a few curses as well

"What is it Fou?" A person said and they emerged from the room where I heard the crashing

"Here is the kid you wanted me to find." She said and shoved me forward and I waved slightly

"Hi." I said and the guy looked at me before introducing himself

"I'm Bak. I am the Chief of this Branch. And you are?" He asked me and I sighed before answering

"Allen Walker, Exorcist of the Black Order. My new uniform is being made right now." I said and they looked at me weirdly

"Why do you need a new uniform? You have yours on right now don't you? Aren't you a General?" The girl Fou asked and I looked at them before sighing and telling them

"I was promoted into a Grand Exorcist." I mumbled and only Fou heard me and she stumbled backwards

"WHAT?!" She screeched and I covered my ears

"ONE OF THOSE HASN'T EXISTED EVER! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE JUST A KID!" She said Bak looked at her weirdly

"What did he say Fou?" He asked and she yelled the answer out to the world

"HE SAID HE IS A FUCKING GRAND EXORCIST!" She yelled and the yell echoed throughout the whole Branch before Bak started to freakout just like Fou did

I sweat-dropped before Bak got a question.

"By the way, why are you here Allen?" He asked and I rubbed my head

"Well, I have a mission, and I kinda need to stay here for about six months." I said and laughed nervously

"What kind of mission takes six months?!" Fou asked and I mumbled my answer

"A mission where you have to kill all of the Noah..." I said and they freaked out again and I sighed and waited for them to calm down

When they did I started talking again.

"Are you done freaking out now?" I asked and they nodded after a second

"Good." I said "Where can I sleep?" I asked and they showed me to a room with a bed and dresser

""This is the best we got kid." Fou said and I thanked her and she left me alone

I unpacked my things and when I was done I went and got some food. I then went to talk to Bak and found him talking to a wall. When I was about to yell out to him, the wall spoke.

"OI! BAKA BAK!" Fou's voice said from the wall

"What is it Fou?" Bak asked, sounding highly annoyed

"Nothing~!" She giggled and Bak got a tick mark on his forehead

"OI! BAKA BAK!" She yelled again and Bak didn't answer because I intervened

"BAK-SAN!" I yelled and Bak looked at me gratefully

"Yes Allen? What can I do for you?" He asked

"I was wondering if I could be introduced to the scientists here? I also want to inform them of my mission." I asked him and he nodded

"Sure! Just wait one second Allen." He said and he talked to Fou for a minute before we went to greet the scientists

"OI WONG! COME HERE!" He yelled and soon an old looking man came running towards us and picked up Bak

"BAK-SAMA! WHAT DO YOU NEED BAK-SAMA!" He yelled and I flinched at the loudness of his voice

"Put me down Wong! I need to introduce the scientists to a guest that will be staying here for a few months." Bak said and 'Wong' looked around, searching for another person

"I don't see a guest Bak-sama Where are they?" He asked and I coughed into my fist while having a tick mark on my forehead

Am I really THAT short?

"Oh!" Wong said startled "What are you doing here child? This is no place for a ten year old." He said and I yelled at him

"I'M FUCKING TWELEVE BAKA! I'M NOT THAT DAMN SHORT!" I yelled and he covered his ears

"Sorry kid! I didn't know!" He said and just then three people, two men and a woman, came in

"Wong? What is wrong? Who yelled?" They asked and I coughed into my fist again and they stopped asking questions

"Shifu, Lou Fa, Wong, Reki, this is Allen Walker. He is the first Grand Exorcist of the Black Order." Bak said proudly and they all gasped

"But he is just a kid!" One of the boys said and I glared at him which made him shut up

"I may be a kid, but I am dangerous. So watch your back sir!" I said sweetly and the guy shrunk back and hid behind the girl who had stars in her eyes and was red

I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you okay? You are red-faced." I said and put my hand on her forehead, which made her even redder

"I-I-I'm f-fi-fine W-W-Walker-s-san!" She stuttered and I nodded and backed up to where I was standing earlier and introduced myself

"Hello! I'm Allen Walker! Nice to meet you! I will be staying here for six months for my mission!" I said happily and the girl blushed again before stating her name

"I'm Lou Fa. Nice to meet you Walker-san!" She said and held out her hand

"Call me Allen." I said while shaking her hand

"I'm Shifu. Welcome to the Asian Branch Allen!" Shifu said while shaking my hand

"Thanks Shifu! I'm happy to be here!" I stated and the next male introduced himself

"I'm Reki! Great meeting you Allen!" Reki said and I shook his hand while smiling

"You as well." I said and turned to the last man

"I'm Wong! Nice to meet you Walker!" He said and I shook his hand

"Please call me Allen Wong." I said while shaking his hand and he nodded

"Well, now that we are all acquainted, Allen can tell you why he is here." Bak said and everyone turned to me

"I'm here on a mission, I need to kill the rest of the Noah." I said and they gasped

"That's impossible! You can't even kill one!" Lou Fa said and Shifu, Reki, and Wong agreed with her

I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're wrong. I have killed 8 already." I said and they yelped with suprise

"You've killed _8_?! How?!" Shifu screeched and Bak and I covered our ears

"Yes I have." I said and Lou Fa fainted into Reki's unsuspecting arms

"Lou Fa!" He said and picked her up bridal style

"I'll take her to the infirmary!" He said and ran off with Shifu on his heels

I sighed and talked to Wong and Bak for a few more hours before heading to bed.

I stripped down to my boxers and nestled into the covers. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

**Noah Dead:**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**7****th**** Apostle-Maashiima**

**6****th**** Apostle-Fiidora**

**That was chapter 21! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	22. Chapter 22-Mind Readers and Memories Pt1

**Here is chapter 22! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! **

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 22- Mind Reader and Memories Pt. 1**

I woke up because somebody was banging on my door, screaming at me to wake up. I got up and dressed before opening the door, to get punched in the face.

"Ow! What the hell?" I winced

"OH! Sorry Allen! I forgot you were so short!" Fou said and I glared at her

"What do you want Fou?" I asked and she nodded

"There was a Noah sighted a few miles away from here, west." She said and I scrambled to get the rest of the way ready for the day and she laughed

"I will be at the door if you need me." Fou said and she walked off

I raced out of the room and towards the entrance of the Branch. I then yelled.

"OI! FOU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I yelled and it opening after a few seconds and I faintly heard Fou mumble something about me being harsh and that she would've opened the 'fucking door' anyways

I ran out and towards the direction I thought it was.

"OI! WRONG WAY IDIOT!" I heard Fou yell and I turned around and ran that way

"STILL WRONG!" She yelled and I turned left

"WRONG!" She said and I turned in the last direction

"GOOD!" She said and I started running again

I ran for a little while until my eye activated and I activated my innocence. I saw a bunch of level two's and a few level three's but no level fours. I destroyed most of them and I had finished all of them off when I saw a level four and it giggled.

"Die Exorcist!" It said and threw Dark Matter at me but I dodged and cut off its head easily

I then looked around for the Noah and saw them just standing there with his hands on his head and was sighing.

"Stupid headache." He muttered and I ran at him

I was about to cut him in half when he dodged and I he chuckled. I was confused until he explained to me why.

"You can't defeat me. I can read your mind. I can see every attack that you are going to make and I also see that you were the one sent to kill us all. I wonder why they sent an 11year-old to do their dirty work. Oh, stupid headache." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy, I fell bad for the Noah Family now, they have no privacy with this guy

"That is very offensive. I respect people's privacy." He said

'then how did he know I thought that if he respects privacy?' I thought with a sweat-drop and he sighed

"Your thoughts are really loud, and I do respect privacy when I'm not in battle." He said and ran at me

I dodged the punch and threw my punch at him but he dodged and kneed me in the stomach.

"I can hear your attacks." He repeated and I got up and jumped back

'I need to clear my thoughts. I need to stop thinking!' I thought and the Noah looked at me like I was insane

"You're insane." He said

I knew it. I am really good at reading expression. After that I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. 'I am mindless. I can't think. I don't have thoughts, all I do is act.' I thought and soon my mind was clear and I opened my eyes and ran at him

He dodged every attack I threw at him. I cursed and he chuckled.

"You can't win kid, it is already over." He said and ran at me

Almost every single attack he used hit straight on. I was panting and my knees were wobbling before I collapsed. The Noah started coming towards me and I struggled to get up. When I did, I threw a random punch at him but he dodged before he stopped walking.

"It seems that there are more people here. They are exorcists. Do you know them?" He asked and I shrugged, I honestly didn't know who it was

"Two boys and a girl, how about now Allen?" He asked and I froze

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenale-

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee screamed, interrupting my thoughts and I looked at her in fear

"BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled and Lavi waved

"HI MOYASHI-CHAN!" He yelled and the Noah rubbed his head

"Idiots. They are so loud. How can you deal with them?" He asked and turned to me and looked down at me "You suppress the movement of strangling them when they are annoying, that is odd. I thought they were your friends." He muttered to me and the others thankfully, didn't hear

I then threw a weak punch at him. He caught it and twisted slightly and my eyes widened and so did the others'.

"NO!" Lenalee screamed and rushed forwards, only to have him twist more and I winced and she stopped

"Do you want evil little Wesley to break it?" He asked and she froze in horror

He let go of me and started walking towards her. I scrambled to get up but my injuries still hurt.

"Leave her alone Wesley!" I yelled and he stopped and turned to me

"Why should I? You wouldn't care, she is only an exorcist." He said and I glared at him "Losing your temper are you? What if I just took another step?" He said and took another step towards Lenalee and I looked at the other two to see that they were just standing there

'What the hell are they doing?!' I thought and Wesley chuckled

"That is a very good question Allen. I wonder why too." He said and the others looked at him weirdly

"What the hell are you talking about Noah?" Kanda snapped and Wesley looked at him

"Allen and I were just having a conversation Kanda, why? Are you jealous?" He asked and Kanda scoffed

"Che. Who would be jealous of the stupid Moyashi?" He said and Wesley answered

"You." He said and I chuckled in my mind as Kanda got pissed and ran at him

"No Kanda! Wait stop!" I yelled as he engaged in battle with Wesley

Kanda soon tired out and Lavi was still standing there. He started walking towards Lenalee again and I got up and ran at him with my sword in hand. He dodged and grabbed my arm and twisted.

**CRACK**

I winced.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain Allen? Surely that hurt a lot?" Wesley asked and I saw a flash of red and I gasped.

"What was that?" I said out loud and he responded

"I can show you any memory that I want. I can also show everyone in the area, including your friends." He said and I paled "You have some pretty horrific memories. What a horrible past. I could use those." He finished with a smirk and I heard Lenalee scream for me

"Allen-kun!" She screamed and her voice faded as I was stuck in my memories, apparently Wesley didn't show them because I couldn't see them inhere with me

**Lenalee's P.O.V**

"Allen-kun!" I screamed and he froze

"What did you do to Allen-kun!" I yelled and he winced

"So loud. Stupid headache. I put him into his memories. He isn't going to come back for awhile." The Noah said and I looked at Allen

"Che. He will be fine, his memories can't be that bad, comparing to ours." Kanda said and I nodded and let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the Noah who was laughing at us

"You really think his life was all sunshine and happiness?" He asked and I looked at him confused

"His life was pretty much a living hell! You know what? Why don't you just go in there with him and I will show you around." The Noah said and we all slumped to the ground

When I opened my eyes it was dark and I stood up. I saw Lavi and Kanda on the ground while the Noah was standing and waiting for the others to get up. After a few seconds they woke up and the Noah looked up at us.

"Welcome to Allen's memory! Today we will be taking a tour of his memories and we might catch up to Allen as he relives his horrible memories! Please don't wander off because you could wound his mind." He said and we followed him as he walked away

"This first memory is of when he first got abandoned." The Noah said and a projector like thing appeared and we looked at it "This isn't something he remembers but it happened and he saw it." The Noah said and we watched it

"_Keep pushing!"_ _A doctor said as a woman gave birth to a baby boy_

"_Here he is!" The doctor said and before looking at the baby, wrapping him up in a blanket and handing him to the mother_

"_He's beautiful." She murmured and the father smiled and kissed his wife's forehead and took the baby_

"_You need to rest. I will sit with the baby." He said and the mother nodded while the father sat down in a chair and looked at the baby_

_He unwrapped the baby a little to get his arms out and the baby stuck his right arm out and then slowly took out his left and the father gasped in horror._

_The left hand was a bloody red and had black nails and a glowing green cross on his hand. The father threw the baby across the room and when it landed, it was crying._

"_YOU ABOMINATION! DEMON SPAWN! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I TOUCHED THE DEMON SPAWN!" The father yelled and some doctors ran into the room and saw the baby _

"_GET RID OF IT! THROW IT ONTO THE STREETS FOR IT TO ROT!" The father yelled and the doctors left the baby by a dumpster_

By the end of the memory,I was sobbing and Kanda was frozen in place. Lavi was comforting me and was shaking from rage. I hope we find Allen soon, because I can't stand this for much longer, even if we had just started.

**That was chapter 22! I hope you liked it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! See ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	23. Chapter 23-Mind Reader and Memories Pt2

**Here is chapter 23! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 23- Mind Reader and Memories Pt.2**

**Allen's P.O.V**

I was huddled up in the corner of a familiar alley and was getting punched and kicked in familiar places by familiar people.

'I hate these people. I wish they would just leave me alone!' I thought and I heard a chuckle and suddenly the kicks and punches stopped

"_They are gone now. What are you going to do now?" _Wesley's voice asked me from all around and I answered

'I'm going to get the hell out of here and kick your ass." I said out loud and he laughed

"_Good luck with that. You can't get out until I say so." _He said and soon the setting changed

I was by a tree and I was hunched back and just frozen in place. There was a grave in front of me and I gasped in horror at the memory that was taking place.

"Mana Walker, shall I resurrect him for you?" Asked the Millennium Earl in all his glory

I couldn't control my words and I made the worst decision of my life for the second time.

"Can you really do that?" I asked with hope and he chuckled

_'No.'_

"Of course! Just call out his name and we will bring him back and out of the clutches of your detestable God!" Millennium Earl confirmed and I smiled

_'No. Don't do it again! Please, make it stop!'_

"MANA!" I yelled out and his name was carved onto the forehead of the skeleton

"A-Allen?" 'Mana' whispered and I started walking towards him

"M-Mana? Mana is that really you? I'm so happy! I really missed you Mana!" I said and went to hug him but he stepped back

"Allen how could you?! You turned me into an Akuma! How dare you Allen! I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER!" He yelled and gave me my scar and curse and the Earl laughed

"Now my beautiful Akuma, kill this child and wear his skin as your own!" Earl commanded

He brought down his arms but my innocence activated and attacked. Mana screeched in pain and I screamed for my innocence to stop.

"NO! MANA! STOP!" I yelled but my claw wouldn't stop

"A-All-Allen, I l-love y-yo-you." Mana said and I screamed as my claw destroyed Mana

When the memory was over, it started again and again, and again, and again. When the cycle finally stopped, I huddled into a ball and rocked myself back and fourth. I stayed like that for God knows how long until I heard a voice.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee whispered and I slowly lifted my head to see her, Lavi, Kanda, and Wesley looking at me

I put my head back down and Wesley laughed at me.

"Did you not like the last memory that I showed you?" He asked "I'm surprised that you are still sane after having that happen again and again, over and over and over." He said and laughed as I cried

"Oi, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked

"I want to get out of here." I whispered, broken and Lenalee chocked back a sob at the sound of my voice

"Take us back." Lavi ordered and Wesley laughed and shook his head

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" I screamed as the memory played again and I cried and shook

"Bastard! Take us back!" Lavi yelled Lenalee tried to comfort me but I pushed her away

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched and she looked hurt but I didn't care

Lavi and Kanda ran at the Noah and Lenalee followed soon after. They were all sprawled out onto the floor in a matter of minutes. He walked over to me and laughed at the state I was in. He kept laughing at me while the others tried to get onto their feet, but they could only get into a sitting position. After a few minutes, something he didn't expect happened.

I snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and a bright green light surrounded me and he covered his eyes

"Power at 170%, 180%, 190%, 210%, 230%, 250%! Innocence full activation! Crown Clown Activate!" I whispered and nobody but Wesley heard me

I drew both of my swords and I glared at him. I was still glowing and the other three exorcists were shivering at the power that was coming off of my body. Wesley stumbled backwards and got down onto his knees.

"Please! I beg of you! Don't kill me! I promise I won't tell anyone! I won't tell them that you are the-" He was cut off when I cut off his head and in half with both of my swords

"You don't deserve my pity, you bastard." I said with disgust and we were taken back into the real world a few seconds later

I deactivated my Innocence and the others were still shaken up, even after a few minutes.

"Get up." I said and waved my hand in front of Kanda's face

"Che. Good job Moyashi." He said and I smiled as he got up and kicked Lavi in the face to snap him out of it

It worked really well.

"OW YUU-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Lavi sobbed and was kicked again

"Don't call me that! BAKA USAGI!" He yelled and I walked over to Lenalee

"Lenalee, come on. We are leaving." I said and shook her shoulder and she snapped out of it

"Oh, Allen-kun. You're right, let's go." She said and got up

We all followed her back to the Asian Branch.

"BAK! I'M BACK!" I yelled and Bak, Lou Fa, Shifu, Reki, and Wong came running back

"WALKER-SAN!" Lou Fa yelled with a red face and she fainted when I smiled at her

Bak froze when he saw who I was with though. He then got a bunch of hives and fainted.

"BAK-SAMA~!" Wong yelled while he caught him and I sweat-dropped

"Hey guys." I said and they waved

"OI! BAKA BAK! QUIT BEING A LOSER!" Fou yelled from the wall and I laughed as Bak quickly got up and did his best to be formal

"Welcome back Walker! Did you kill the Noah?" He asked and I nodded and the others shivered

"He was freaking amazing! He started glowing green and summoned another sword! It was freaking cool!" Lavi said and they looked confused for a second

"That's because Walker is a-" Bak was cut off when I slammed my hand over his mouth and elbowed him in the stomach

"Hahaha, what Bak was going to say was that I am amazing and a General and I was just using my 132% synchronization mode. I used to only use up to 100% because I didn't need to use higher." I laughed nervously and they seemed to buy it so I took my hand off of Bak's mouth and smacked him

"Why did you lick my hand? Gross!" I said and rubbed my hand on his uniform

"Sorry Wal-" He was cut off by an alarm

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The intercom beeped and we all ran to the source

When we got there we saw a Noah, he looked really pissed off and I shivered at his aura. He then looked at us.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED ROAD AND WESLEY?!" He screeched and I was about to answer when I was interrupted "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL ANYWAYS!" He yelled and we all jumped into battle

**That was chapter 23! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Sorry for the late update. I was sick today and was forced to stay in my bed almost all day. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!-Maigan **


	24. Chapter 24-Revenge is Sweet

**Here is chapter 24! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have been sick for awhile and school so I AM SORRY! Anyways, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story!-Maigan **

**I AM ALSO STARTING A POLL-**

**Allen a Noah**

**Yes: 0**

**No: 0**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

**I also have a question...**

**WHO THE HELL SHOULD I PAIR ALLEN WITH, IF AT ALL?!**

**Allen the Exorcist**

**Chapter 24- Revenge is Sweet**

_Previously_

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The intercom beeped and we all ran to the source _

_When we got there we saw a Noah, he looked really pissed off and I shivered at his aura. He then looked at us._

"_WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED ROAD AND WESLEY?!" He screeched and I was about to answer when I was interrupted "IT DOESN'T MATTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL ANYWAYS!" He yelled and we all jumped into battle_

We all were doing well for the first few minutes. We had gotten most of the Akuma destroyed and the Noah had yet to attack. But I spoke too soon.

I looked over to Lenalee and saw that she was frozen in place and her face was twisted up into confusion and she looked like she was trying to struggle. I then looked at the Noah, he had his fingers out in front of himself and they were pointing at Lenalee. He then moved a finger and Lenalee moved her arm. It was like he was controlling her like a puppet.

I ran at him silently but he apparently noticed me because he held out his hand towards me and Lenalee started moving again, but I was frozen.

I looked at his face and he looked really pissed off. I guess he like Road and Wisley. **(My thoughts when writing this: 'If only you knew Allen, if only you knew...)** I looked around and saw that all but about half a dozen of the Akuma were left and cheered in my head.

Yeah, that was for about half a second.

After that half second I was screaming in agony. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee looked over to me and their eyes widened in horror at what they saw.

I was standing in front of them, facing them, and my right arm was held in front of me. My left arm was fine, but my right, not so much.

It was broken and twisted in ways that I thought weren't humanly possible. I grabbed it with my left and I grit my teeth. When Kanda and Lavi saw what I was going to do, they started running towards me. Lenalee apparently didn't know what I was going to do because she looked confused at her friends when they started running.

"ALLEN! DON'T DO THAT!" Lavi yelled "IT WILL HURT JUST AS MUCH!" He finished

"MOYASHI!" Kanda roared and I screamed as I set the bones back into place

When I did that, Lenalee figured out what I was doingand screamed my name.

"ALLEN-KUN!" She screamed

When I finished Lavi and Kanda were beside me and I was holding back tears while turning back to the Noah who was grinning insanely.

"I WILL get revenge for what you did to Road and Wisley!" He screamed and summoned more Akuma

The others sprang back into battle while I ran at the Noah. I kept moving in random directions so he couldn't catch me with his hand and soon I got close enough to strike. I swung my sword but it was dodged and I quickly moved out of the way.

He tried to punch me but I dodged and ended up in front of him. He cursed and I cut him with my sword. He screamed and I twisted my sword before taking it out. When I did, he lifted his hand and I started chocking.

"I-If I'm goi-going d-down, y-you-you're c-c-coming with m-me." He said determined and I smiled

"Sorry, but I'm not a puppet you can control." I said and lifted my sword "after all, puppet strings can be cut." I finished and swung down in front of myself

When I did, you could see thin strings fall to the ground and touch it just as the Noah took his last breath. I then collapsed to the ground in pain. Did I mention my arm hurt? No? Well, it did. A whole fucking lot.

I passed out from the pain just as I saw Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi finish off the last Akuma in the Branch.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary and had a cast on my arm. I sat up and looked around the room. I saw that there was nobody around and then I felt a movement on my right and left. I saw on my right that Lou Fa was sleeping with her head in her arms and she had a bright pink blush on her cheeks. She was mumbling stuff in her sleep.

"Oh! Allen-kun! No~ Allen! Don't touch there!" She mumbled and I blush bright pink and moved closer to the left

When I looked over to the movement on the left I saw that Lenalee was sleeping in the same was Lou Fa was, just not with that blush and I sighed with relief. I shifted again to go back to sleep but I woke Lenalee up.

"Mhhmm. Good morning Allen-kun." She mumbled still half asleep

"Good morning Lenalee." I said and looked over to Lou Fa, who was shifting

After a few minutes, Lou Fa woke up and Lenalee got her senses back. Lou Fa looked at me with a bright pink blush and I edged closer to Lenalee. She looked confused for a second before saving me.

"How about we go get some food Allen-kun?" She asked and I nodded

When we got out of the room I sighed and hugged Lenalee around the waist because I couldn't reach any higher.

"Thank you Lenalee." I said and she laughed and patter my head

"Your welcome Allen-kun." She said and we walked into the Cafeteria

We got our food and sat down. When we did we were joined by Lavi and Kanda and they started eating while I sat there. They were partway down when they realized that I was just sitting there and they stopped.

"Allen-kun? What is wrong?" She asked and I cried dramatically

"Lenalee~ it's horrible! I can't eat with my left hand!" I cried and she sweat-dropped along with Lavi

"Don't worry! I'll feed you Moyashi-chan!" He said and grabbed a spoon and filled it with random food

He then proceeded to shove it into my mouth. I started to chew, but he then shoved another spoonful inside. Then another, then another, and another. Soon, my mouth was about the size of a ball and I started chocking.

"HHHRRRGHGHGHGGRH!" I said and tried to do the Heimlich on myself before Lenalee noticed

"Oh God Allen-kun!" She said and gave me a glass of water

I drank it and swallowed everything in my mouth before thanking Lenalee and turning to a grinning Lavi.

"Lavi, would you stand up for a moment?" I asked him innocently

"Sure." He said and stood up

I then did what any other man would do in my situation.

I kicked him in the balls.

A high-pitched scream echoed throughout the Branch halls and I laughed in victory as Lavi fell onto his knees and started crying. I looked at Kanda and saw that he was fighting a smile off his lips and I laughed even harder. That was until I was smacked on the back of the head with a plate.

"Allen-kun! Be nice to Lavi!" Lenalee scolded

"But Lenalee~! He tried to choke me~!" I whined and gave her my puppy-dog eyes

She tried to resist but she couldn't and I cheered before kicking Lavi again when he tried to stand back up.

"Stay down! I will get my revenge!" I yelled and Kanda smiled faintly before it disappeared as quickly as it came

I then spent the rest of the day getting revenge on Lavi and hearing him scream.

**Noah Dead:**

**13****th**** Apostle-Matiora**

**12****th**** Apostle-Lulu Bell**

**11****th**** and 10****th**** Apostle-Jasdevi**

**9****th**** Apostle-Road Kamelot**

**8****th**** Apostle-Skinn Bolic**

**7****th**** Apostle-Maashiima**

**6****th**** Apostle-Wisley**

**5****th**** Apostle- Sheryl Kamelot**

**That was chapter 24! I hope you like it! I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story! Remember to vote on the poll and I will see you in the next chapter!-Maigan**


End file.
